Blue Feathers
by Annon.Owl
Summary: North had been friends with the turtles April, and Casey for years, but there was always something more when she looked at Leo- not that she would dare act upon it. And for Leo; the same. Until one night at a concert; everything changed. Can Nory and Leo find the ability to accept their changing friendship? or was one drunken night enough to ruin everything? Bayverse- Leo x OC
1. Chapter 1

"Mikey there is no way I am trying that!" I gaffed at him pretending to gag at the spaghetti filled plate.

A slice of Pizza sat underneath, coated in five different kinds of cheese wrapped in some sort of disgusting sugar sauce which was then layered by spaghetti strands.

"Its total carb heavy, I'd blow up like a balloon" I turned back to the sink cleaning the rest of the dishes away. It had just been dinner and I had offered to clean.

I had been friends with the turtles for over three years; being April's cousin and roommate meant their secret couldn't have stayed a secret; we were way too closely knitted together in our lives…

 _I remembered back; a blackout filled our small apartment in a thunderstorm and April had called for help. The lightening and thunder growled against the back windows making us jump whenever the strike hit a near by area._

 _"He wont be long; but I gotta ask- you need to stay in the living room while I talk to him- he gets nervous around new people" she explained and I nodded._

 _"Sure thing" I stayed still in the living room as the sound of knocking filled my ears. I yelped at the light noise as April sighed with relief._

 _"Its just Donnie- no remember what I said; stay here- don't move, please" her voice had an urgency in it I never quite understood but I didn't push it._

 _I sat still as April left the room, I could hear what sounded like the window sliding open and shutting as another crack of lightening hit the sky. I froze scrunching my fists together nervously._

 _"Hey Ap- don't worry, ill fix the fuse" a high pitched male voice had entered the room but I brushed it off as it disappeared down the corridor with April._

 _I was then completely alone; way too alone, sat in an eerie silence. I swallowed, the floorboards beneath me creaked. My heart rate increased so fast and thick I worried what it would do to my health._

 _I sat patiently, trying to hone in on my wild imagination as I worried over how long April was taking. The images of ghouls and demons filled my head, making me see one in every corner of the blacked out room._

 _"its just in my head, its just in my head" I whispered to myself over and over._

 _Then I felt it; like eyes watching me in the dark; making my skin crawl. I bit my lip nervously…_

 _Its nothing, I thought carefully, calm down- my body, ignoring my rational mind began to take over, making my heart pound into my skull, deafening out the storm._

 _Another creak of a floorboard- only this time, not one underneath me._

 _Panicking with my wild heart racing, I jumbled in a near by draw my fingers wildly searching for the small pocket torch April had put in there from last month._

 _I could feel the eyes still on me as I retrieved the torch, pulled it out and flung it round in the darkness of the room._

 _Only to land on three huge turtle men, all staring back at me in shock._

 _I fainted- hitting my head on the way down…_

It seemed silly to me now; after the incident Donnie patched me up and they all apologised for scaring me.

Crazy to think it was so long ago- and now, I was welcomed into their home nearly everyday, and had made a best friend in each of them.

Mikey continued to eat his pasta, pizza stuffed cheese mess as I put plates on the side to dry.

"You don't know what your missin' out on Nory" he told me with his mouth completely rammed full. He chewed and swallowed leaving pizza sauce all down his chin. I groaned out a laugh at him.

"Mikey; you don't talk to a lady like that!" Leo came into the room, his voice as smooth as ever, warming my cheeks and making my insides beam out.

We weren't essentially close; Leo was very well reserved- but he was always charming and gentle; and extremely focused. And it was enough for me to enjoy his company a little more than the others on the odd private occasion he would bless me with it.

"Nory's not a lady Leo! Shes a-"

"Go on, Finish that sentence Mike" I dared him with a wooden spoon in my hand, I pointed it at him purposefully.

Mikey held his hands up.

"I was gonna say a totally hot super fly dudette, dudette" he shrugged with a wink.

"A lady's too proper a word for someone as fine as you; When you gonna let me take you out and show you the world?"

I rolled my eyes at him and laughed under my breath.

"Yeah yeah- take it down a notch Aladdin" I chuckled. Leo came up to me gently smiling to himself, and while I was washing a cup, and drying it- dipped his own into the sink, swirled it around and cleaned it out.

"Leo- I would have done that for you"

"its fine Nory- I got it" he said smoothly before taking the tea towel out of my hands and drying his cup.

I held my hand out patiently waiting for it back as he moved around me, his hand gently placed on the small of my back as he passed, his blue eyes watched me as I watched him smiling playfully.

"You wash- I'll dry"

I turned to the sink as Mikey kept babbling on about how great his dinner was, burping openly and not caring- I smiled to myself at his comedic grossness, but my brain seemed to turn a corner, going into a soft overdrive knowing Leonardo was close by, being a gentleman as always, helping me.

I swallowed the happy lump in my throat and shook my head. He was like this with April too- it wasn't special attention.

Out of the corner of my eye I peered up at him, his face turning to focus on Mikey's words as he rolled his eyes and shook his head at me. I giggled at his look earning a lip-smile in return; he leant against the sink, his huge arm holding himself up.

His large green body towered over 5 ft 11 frame and even being a broader woman as I was, I still felt small around him; probably another psychological reason as to why I loved his company so much.

April was a hell of a lot smaller than me, and she was so much more beautiful in comparison, and that played havoc with my self worth. I was taller, bigger boobed, bigger booted and thicker thighed. I hated it- but being around Leo- in fact all the guys- I felt at peace, like I didn't need to worry about some skinny teenage boy picking on me for my looks. That and Mikey's constant need to compliment and flirt with me put me at rest; maybe I wasn't as bad looking as I felt.

I had pretty eyes, clear glowing tanned skin and dark hair that fell thick and shiny. My face was angular and my body well balanced considering.

But still; to be a size 6….

I shook my head, shaking away the tickle of hurt that was about to come into play. I looked back to Leo who had started to put dishes away in cupboards.

I did need to get over the soft spot I held for Leonardo. And it needed to be stopped soon; it had grown softly over the three years like a small flame that was slowly spreading through my veins. And the fire was becoming way to dangerous for me to be so close to it.

I worried what it might do when it reached my head.

"Honestly Mike- you gotta slow down, you'll get a stitch later when were out running patrol and I'm not sending you home" Leo taunted him pointing a fork towards him as he dried it. Mikey rolled his eyes again.

"Yeah yeah- I hear you Leo, I'm done now anyway- give me half an hour, a good warm up and I'll be ready to go"

Mikey stood up putting his plate in the sink and quickly pecked my cheek sloppily with a cheeky wink.

"Awh Eww! Mikey!" I called trying to throw bubbles towards him from the water when I realised he had put his tomato stained lips on my cheek. He ran out of the room giddy and hyper as he skated round the corner. With a "gotcha angelcakes!"

Leo chuckled.

"You know you should be more on guard around him- he likes to mess with you the most"

I grabbed a clean spoon from the side and looked at my cheek.

"damn gross-pasta-eating-turtle" I growled as I tried to look at my reflection in the silver spoon head.

I rubbed at my face, trying to scrub the pasta off my cheek bone as Leo laughed.

"Here- its up on your temple too"

I froze instantly as suddenly his wet finger was brushing at the side of my face. The padded feel of his finger print started my cheeks burning and my insides whirring around.

I watched him as he concentrated; just for a second, wiping away Mikey's left overs. And then his eyes caught mine, again- just for a second, the blue behind the bandana echoed out to me, dazzling me to a still as he pulled back slowly his finger dragging down over my cheek bone, no longer cleaning it- but feeling the skin there.

We both stood still, frozen- unsure of what to say or do next as Leo pulled away.

"Got it" he mumbled smoothly, and I blushed; nervously, lovingly- I wasn't sure which one it was.

I looked down to the sink; then back up at Leo, now turning my head so I could look at him full on. He did the same; only he seemed more composed now- a soft half smirk lay on his face, watching me as I fumbled with something in the sink to make myself look busy; hoping to god he couldn't hear my heart beat…

"LEO! NORY! - GET YO ASSES IN 'ERE!"

I jumped. He froze, his eyes so fast that they blurred as they flicked over to the door. He sighed.

"Well- duty calls, leave the rest of those dishes Nory, I'll sort them later" he said kindly, moving passed me in a blur again as he disappeared from the small kitchen area.

The blush on my cheeks now heating my face as the flames were dancing all throughout my arms and cheeks.

"Shit" I mumbled to myself shaking my head.

I needed to get it under control. And fast.

I headed into the main living area, seeing all the boys gathering round the computer screens looking excited.

"Yeah- and Look at the date! Its in between all of our birthdays!" Donnies high voice hit me first, edged with excitement and glee.

"you think we could pull it off?"

"What total darkness? Hoodies up? Course we can! We could go to an actual concert Leo! For our birthdays too"

"You mean- go dancing, drinkin' and feelin' up strange women? - I'm totally there, I don't care whose birthday it is" Casey high fived Raph roughly as they smiled to each other playfully.

"What's going on?" I asked getting closer as Raph ducked out of the way- letting me see what was going on.

The screens lit up with an announcement of Coldplay's latest tour- starting from next month- really close to the boy's birthdays. My eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Coldplay- are you serious?!" I grinned my eyes scanning over the information quickly as my smile grew. I exchanged an excited look with Donnie as he grinned back to me

"Oh my god- do you know how long I waited for Coldplay to tour again?! I've always wanted to see them live!"

I squealed in excitement as my fingers reached for the screens, still scanning the information.

"We're thinking we could all go for our birthday- what do you think Nor?" Donnie asked as I spun to look at him.

"Completely- 100% I am there; totally- April?" I asked her and she smiled and nodded.

"we should get t-shirts for the tour" she said and I giggled.

"Yeah like real groupies" I rolled my eyes at her as she laughed.

"You do know what real groupies do girls, right?" Casey said winking at us as I rolled my eyes and shook my head at the same time as April.

"Good job you're not in the band then Casey isn't it" April commented with amusement edged in her voice. "Wait- can you boys get in- where's it at?"

"The old warehouse arena; it's a lock in so we could sneak overhead and come in through the pipes- no one would even think about looking twice at us; stay at the back, keep hoods up and try to stop barging into as many humans as possible

Donnie typed a code into the computer and the screens whirred to life again. Mikey bounced up and down on Raph's shoulder as he grinned.

"Can we go Leo? Please please please please pleaseeee!"

Leo sighed and rolled his eyes again.

"Course we're going, we just need to tell Master Splinter" Leo's eyes turned caring as he drifted out into a lost thought.

"Already taken care of my son; I made arrangements with the police chief last week. She sent tickets through as another reward for the work your doing in the city; I made sure to get tickets for Casey, North and April- they will accompany you; keep you safe"

"Wow- wont that be different" Casey said darkly with a grin "you guys ain't gonna know what's hit you; were gonna be so drunk"

I elbowed him sharply.

"It's a concert Casey not one of your late night sleazy drop ins; they want to remember it, not be puking their guts up behind a dumpster at five in the morning out side my apartment" I said pointedly with a narrowed look. Casey raised his hands in the air, looking totally shocked.

"Hey- Raph and I apologised for that and we cleaned your sneakers out too- and the rug!"

I huffed at them both and shook my head.

"We will take care of the boy's sir; more importantly keep them away from Casey" I said putting a hand on his furry arm as he touched my hand in thanks; grateful, with a caring smile.

"It is their 22nd birthday; they are young men now; my sons know they choose their own paths in behaviour, and their own drink- but if Raphael feels the need to throw up all over your apartment again; be sure to let me know first thing my dear, I'm sure he will have no issue for training in the Hashi for a week" Splinter told me in a low voice as I chuckled at him. He whipped his tail at Casey and Raph, who both groaned upon impact. Everyone else laughed openly. Mikey squawked up looking wide eyed at everyone.

"I think were missing the bigger picture here; were going to a concert!" With cheers and woops excitement flooded the lair. I looked to April who grinned excitedly at me, I turned my head to look back at the screen- only stopping when I found Leo's eyes on me, he grinned widely, sharing the joy, and caused my stomach to flip double time…

I shivered out a blush and a smile as he looked away just as quick and began planning with Donnie for the following week…

"Come on Nory- we got some online shopping to do!" April pulled on my forearm as she led me away from the scene and down onto the sofa, pulling a laptop out from under it and logging in…


	2. Chapter 2

The week passed like a blur, through all the excitement and business of planning out strategy and safety precautions.

April and I shopped and designed the boy's clothes easily, ordering hoodies that would slip over their shells and creating lining to make their shells seem like back-packs.

The day of the concert seemed to happen so fast, April and I had stayed at the lair for the night ready to prep and sort things for the evening.

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, ITS HAPPENING!" Mikey bellowed coming into the living room, jumping up and down on my bed-

I moaned into my pillow; groaned heavily and lifted my head to look at the time; 5am.

"Jesus Mike where's the fire?" I mumbled into my pillow rolling over onto my other side.

"Todays the day! Its today! - WAKE UP!" I reached out not looking to grab the turtles head- full on. Perhaps I should have looked because I grabbed his face- his cheeks in my hand, and acting upon my exhausted state, I got out of bed, dragging him with me. Mikey bent further down in my grip trying to squeeze out of it; I was just taller than him by an inch- which meant I could keep a better hold over him. I marched forward out of the living room and took him into the dining area.

"Ow ow ow ow" Mikey called as we walked; his brothers were already awake- sitting up at the table eating peacefully as I landed him down beside them.

"Keep him here; it's 5am- and I haven't even had 3 hours' rest because he wouldn't settle" I said pinching the bridge of my nose. They chuckled.

"He's been waiting for you to wake up since you went to bed; hasn't slept himself"

Donnie told me laughing as he handed me a cup- it was hot as it touched my palm and smelt like the best coffee in the world.

I slumped down into the chair not looking who was beside me, putting the cup down on the table and closed my eyes as I leant my head to the side. My head made contact with a shoulder; and not even caring whose it was- I settled in against it.

"Wake me up in 2 hours; then I will be ready to function" I murmured feeling my self slipping.

A hand found itself on my shoulder caringly as I folded my arms into the grip, my head further leaning into the stranger's hard shoulder; a warm scent oozed across me, making me smile. A finger trailed over my collar bone softly, lulling me further. My hand fell across a soft warm cushion, that I thought to be a chair pillow, as my hand grazed the material gently, my thumb rubbing across its raised area.

"Sure thing" Leo's voice was right in my ear.

Leonardo. Wait was my hand on his…

"OHMYGOD" I yelled, snatching my hand away and jumping about fifty feet in the air. I looked down to where my hand was resting; right in his lap- so close to his…

His brothers started to roll around laughing, breakfast items flying everywhere.

I flung my eyes open and turned to look at him with a wide gaze, spinning so fast my hair flew out whipping the air around me.

My heart pounded in my chest as adrenaline seared through my veins; suddenly I didn't need the extra two hours of sleep.

I looked at Leo with burning cheeks as he bit his lip to hide his amusement. I cursed under my breath. My hand flew to my chest aggravated as it tried to squeeze my heart from coming out of my chest. His blue eyes sparkled under his freshly pressed mask.

I could smell the detergent he had used from his shoulder. I could smell his husky scent too. I gritted my teeth, knowing just as well he could probably smell my attraction if I wasn't careful.

The boys carried on laughing as I began to fumble out words to Leo.

"Sorry-I-I didn't mean to- _you know_ " I told him gently as he chuckled, his shoulders bouncing up and down.

"its fine" he waved it off, he looked to his brother for a moment; a new thought registered on his face as he leant close in again. "why don't you go rest in my bed? I got a lock on my door so Mikey wont bother you" he said in a low voice with a new look in his eye.

My breath whooshed out of me as I fought to keep my poker face composed. I flicked my eyes to his brothers who didn't seem to notice; Raph was too busy mimicking my actions as Donnie and Mikey laughed at his display.

I knew he hadn't mean to make it sound so seductive; he was just being the protective leader of the group- this time protecting me from Mikey…just like he would April; the prettier one.

I swallowed and looked away from him.

"I'm good- since I've just embarrassed my self for the next year- I highly doubt going back to sleep will make this all a bad dream" I told him with a pointed look in my eye covering my face with my hands.

He looked down and chuckled gently. I swallowed. I stood, composed, taking my coffee cup with me and looked to each of their mischievous faces; ignoring Leo completely.

" _I'm_ going to shower- if the second I turn around you're all pulling your little tails off with laughter then I'll rip up the shirts and hoodies April and I spent a week making for tonight- got it?"

The boys muffled their amusement and raised their hands in defence. All accept Leo, who watched me with a glint in his eye again. I turned to walk away feeling better that my warning had settled. I headed to the bathroom pleased...

"sure t'ing princess; only tail being pulled off round 'ere is Leo's" Raph commented quickly as Mikey and Donnie started the hysteric laughing again. Leo put his head down and covered it with his palm. I gritted my teeth.

"That's it! - APRIL! WHERE ARE THOSE FUCKING SISSORS?!" I called as I dashed off with Raph hot on my heel.

"ey Nor…I'm messin' jus' messin!" he laughed throatily as he jogged behind me.

Leo's POV

I watched her go, Raph chasing behind her with a soft jog; she was so funny, so fiery.

I found my self grinning down at the table remembering her leaning into me. Her scent, her smile… _her hand…_

"So- you gonna tell her tonight dude? Perfect setting" Mike suggested, shovelling another pancake down his throat.

I looked up at him, thinking he was speaking to Donnie. My eyes crossed when I found both of them staring at me.

"What?" I asked in a low voice, my face twisting with confusion. At that moment, Raphael reappeared jogging back into the room with a pair of silver blunt scissors he obviously got to before Nory had.

"You stop her?" Donnie asked.

"course- she wouldn't ever do anyt'in like dat- she's mostly bark n no bite" he commented with a shrug.

"You say that now but remember the butter knife incident?"

"Yeah- dat was jus' a lucky swing" Raph grinned. He was known for winding her up, they were more like siblings than we were to him. He loved to push her buttons; and it worried me the extent to why he loved to do so.

I had to admit I was slightly jealous when she forgave him so easily; it was like she loved him the most…

I bit the growl back down in my throat as Mikey play-punched my arm softly, getting my attention.

"Nory- you gonna tell her" Mikey pushed with a nod of his head.

"What's dat?" Raph asked.

"I'm just wondering when our dear alpha brother is going to confess to North that he's completely over the head, strike down, desperately in love with her" Mikey said with a dramatic flair and flick of his head, he batted his eyes at me like a puppy dog.

I felt my own widen.

"don't be so ridiculous Mike- where would you get the idea that I-"

Raph scoffed loudly stopping my sentence.

"Oh _Pur-lease_ brotha- the little touches on 'er, the smile; ya always go-go eyed for 'er when she comes in to da room. You _want_ 'er" he leant across the table his hand twirled his Sai as he pointed it at me accusingly.

"We all see ya tail curlin' in for 'er" he said as I growled and shook my head. I gritted my teeth and pulled my expression down.

"Me and North are _friends_ \- _that's all_ ; its no different than anything between each of you and her"

"Yeah yeah whateva fearless; we all know ya do"

"Its not a bad thing Leo- Nory's real nice, she's family" Donnie added after a minute of quiet.

"Exactly" I interrupted "She _is_ family. End of story"

"So you're not denying you like 'er then"

I huffed and stood up, putting my dishes in the sink. My mind flashed back to last night when she was washing the dishes, and feeding Mikey…

 _The feeling of fireworks when she looked over her shoulder, her dark hair flowing back and down over her body and those bright eyes staring at me…_

 _The feel of her soft cheek bone on my fingertip…_

 _Her round supple chest rising and falling under that black t-shirt that framed her so well. Her collar bone on show…_

No.

It wasn't right; we were family. We were friends; and I wouldn't jeopardise what we had built over three years.

She deserved better than some stupid turtle who couldn't control his desires.

That's all this was; a stupid desire…

Even though I had never felt that way about April. Even though I had seen other girls before.

It had begun small; a year ago, when we were watching a movie together. We shared a love of sci-fi films- but had gotten into a conversation about our own interests and ultimately lost interest in the film…

We laughed all night long, and fell asleep beside each other- softly, happily…

I tried to get as many sci-fi films in to watch with her after that; hoping that if she watched it with me, I could watch her. And I did watch her; I watched the freckles twinkle in the light- the soft blush that was a constant on her face. Her eyes that moved alert with each movement. The perfect shape of her curvy body; I always liked a woman with a strong tight figure; but when coupled that with a beautiful face and my favourite colour lurking in her eyes.

I was stunned.

And this feeling had been there since; burning away, growing daily. I sighed and rubbed my forehead with my hand.

"I'm not _talking_ to you guys about this; can we drop it?"

Donnie turned me me and placed his hand on my shoulder kindly.

"Aww come on Leo- Nory's like the perfect woman for you- caring, attentive, well read..."

"Fuckin great tits" Raph commented his eyes distancing for a moment. I growled to him curling my hands up into fists as my eyes met his sharply.

"See? you hate when they talk about her like that; you even try to save her from them" Donnie pointed out referring to my earlier comment to her as my eyes narrowed at him.

"maybe its that I think we should have more respect for her; instead of sexually harassing her behind her back!" I said pleased with my valid point.

"Only coz _you_ wanna sexually harass 'er" Raph added a glint of evil humour lurked across his face.

"Come on fearless- tell me you 'avent thought about fuckin' 'er right 'ere on dis table; 'er beautiful face wantin' your ugly mug while your inside 'er"

I stayed silent and poised. He knew me well.

And knew I wouldn't lie to him.

"RAPHAEL!" Master Splinter's voice echoed round the dojo sharply. His tail coming up to whip the back of Raph's head.

I smirked at him as he fell down to the floor cursing holding the back of his head.

"Hashi. Now." Master Splinter growled as Raph cursed under his breath and spun on his feet, heading out with our father.

I laughed under my breath.

My brothers still kept their eyes on me. Mikey was the first to speak.

"Well…" he started- still waiting. " _Have_ you thought about it?"

I threw the dish cloth in his face and looked down at him.

"That leaves you two on dish duty; scrub up- we still got training no matter what's happening tonight"

I turned to walk to my room. I needed some time to meditate- to be alone with my thoughts…

And the mental image that Raph had so kindly filled my head with…

So whats going to happen next?!

Please review!

hope you enjoy- love a bit of feedback ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Nory POV

"April- this is stupid; no one is gonna even see us in the dark!" Casey complained as he sat on a chair while April colour chalked at his face.

"Oh come on Case- its fun! Coldplay are all about colour! Besides- I like doing it so sit still!" April growled out as she stuck her tongue out to the side concentrating on Casey's face.

We all wore different t-shirts with colour splattered on them and the bands logo on our back- jeans were the best option since there was a chill in the air; I paired them with my favourite white sneakers.

Tying my usual jacket round my waist, I grinned at April.

"well I think she's done an awesome job- I love the chalk idea" I told her leaning over to pat her back. I looked at my face in the mirror.

April had swirled and lined different tones of blue and green across my right eye, sweeping it down diagonally like an eye patch. At the bottom she had drawn the smallest line of turtle silhouettes- making me giggle. I had blow dried my thick brown hair into soft waves and fluffed my bangs out of my eye fussing.

"I'm so excited to go- what time does the gate open?" April asked looking over to me- I inspected the ticket carefully.

"It opens at seven- but we gotta hang near the back, for the boys" I told her and she nodded with a smile.

"Where are they anyway?" I asked and Casey looked over.

"They went for a quick scan over; Leo just wanted to double check the place was secure enough, he worries way too much for a 22 year-old; me and Raph planned to get him _so_ wasted tonight" I spun on my heels looking at him with a concerned gaze.

"Leo? Good luck with that" I told him "he'll string you up with his katana's like deadpool if you're not careful" I chuckled and Casey laughed with him.

"Oh he'll drink alright- he promise Raph he was coming off leader mode. Raph is gonna make sure he never has an empty glass in his hand and we've got our secret weapon…"

Casey wiggled his eyebrows at me mischievously as I turned to fuss with my hair in the mirror. I would have to keep near by to make sure they weren't being too full on with him- Leo would kill them in the morning if he was even the slightest bit tipsy.

"Oh yeah- what's that?"

"You"

I spun on my heels my eyebrows crossed opening my mouth to say more when in ran the four turtles looking excited and whooping louder than usual.

With a breathlessness, they all exchanged a glance before coming over to us.

"Aww yeah face paints!" Mikey cheered nearly knocking Casey out of the chair bouncing his knees up and down.

"I'm _all_ yours Angelface- how do you want me?" he looked at April seductively and she burst into a fit of giggles.

"I can only do it if you hold still Mike; like a statue for the next ten minutes- Nory can you grab the guys stuff?"

I looked up at her and smiled turning on my heels as I walked over to the table picking up the black hoodies we had made.

Donnie was busy whirring around with his watch when I grabbed the back of his shell and with jumped, lowered his body down and pulled the jumper over the top of his seven foot 5 frame.

"Hey!" he complained as I shrugged it down, he pulled his arms through and looked down at the hoodie

"oh wow!- these are awesome! Thanks girls!" he commented with a grin as I turned him around and pulled it down over his shell.

"Put your hood up and- ta dah! One perfectly-blended-concert going- ninja turtle" April looked over and grinned to Donnie; Mikey's wide eyes flicked him a thumbs up.

"Wow- we can totally pull this off dudette"

I threw Mikey's jumper into his lap as Leo and Raph came over to me to collect theirs. Leo looked to me blankly for a moment; his body going stoic as he took in my face paint.

It was only then I realised April had matched my colours to him. I flicked my eyes to her as she seemed to watch with a knowing amused blush.

I froze, feeling suddenly very self conscious thinking I had some how offended him. But he seemed to bite back his lip in a quick motion and walked over to me, the same gentle composed smile flicked across his face.

"Hey, we match" he chuckled under his breath as my cheeks burned.

"Yeah you can blame April for that; she did my face first" I told him as he laughed and crossed his arms. His bright eyes bored into mine excitedly; almost matching Mikey's.

Inside my heart swirled; I loved when I could see him like this- not just the fearless leader he was titled; but a brother, who looked and acted like his other siblings. It was cute and refreshing. He leaned a little closer, looking at the detail April had applied and chuckled.

"Turtles April? Really?" he called to her and she shrugged.

"Hey, I had a good canvas to work on and I thought it was pretty on Nory's face"

April was currently swirling lines across Mikey's forehead working hard to avoid his mask. Leo turned back to view her work on my face.

"Can't argue with you there; very pretty" he mumbled so quiet only I could hear it as I felt my expression change; I could feel my stomach pool into liquid mulch as his smirk turned into a smile.

 _He had called me pretty_ _…_

No he had called April's work pretty and that was a whole different thing.

I was suddenly aware of the jumper in my hands. I looked down feeling silly. He hadn't purposefully sought me out; he just wanted his outfit. Trying not to let it bother me- I plastered a fake smile on my face and sighed sharp.

"Arms up" I told him brightly as he looked down at me amused and started to remove his Katana's from his back placing them down beside me. I tried my best to reach up to his height and he let me; his shoulders started to bounce laughing at me.

"hey!" I told him pulling the jumper back down in front of my waist.

"Sorry sorry- you're just so short" he shook his head as I gaped at him feeling a smile brew on my surprised lips.

"hey! I am probably one of the taller humans in our entire female species, you just have to bend like Donnie did" I commented and he shook his head. He leaned down a little as I stretched on my tip toes to reach his head and pulled the jumper down over it.

His face became level with mine, and so close- I could clearly see all the dark and mixed green speckles on the top of his head. The scar that he had been given when he was younger was still thin and silver, framing his left eye and cutting down across his lip.

I felt saddened to know he had been hurt like that before. I swallowed the dryness in my throat and pulled his jumper all the way down over his shell, smoothing it out over his huge chest. Secretly and shamelessly feeling his chest structure as I went.

I swore underneath my hand I could feel the thumping of his quickened heart beat. But I moved it away too fast; trying not to cause suspicion as I looked back up at his face, dropping down from my tip toes.

"Perfect" I told him softly, not meaning for the word to come out so filled with love. I bit my lip nervously as his face scanned my own; it returned to its blank expression- the only thing remaining was the softness in his eyes.

"Yo Nor- you finished feelin' up Leo?" Raph commented. Both mine and Leo's faces flew to the side towards him, he stood watching us with a wide grin on his face and raised eyes. I swallowed the lump again, wondering if all this emotion was going to give me tonsillitis.

I huffed, reminding my self that this flame needed to be extinguished.

Leo moved away from me and towards Raph, he turned quick on his heels and nudged his brother with his fist as he passed. I felt deflated; he must have really hated the idea of me doing that…

I gritted my teeth ignoring the hurt; of course he wouldn't like it- I wasn't like the girls he would probably want. And I was human; did he even find humans attractive? did he find any being that way?

Raphael chuckled as he made his way over to me; my cheeks matching his bandana as I threw the jumper at him.

"Where's my special tailor' down service?" he asked knowingly. I rolled my eyes at him and put my hands on my hips.

"Leo is a gentleman; he wouldn't try to get an eyeful of my wrack when I dressed him"

Raph snorted. I turned away, grabbing my phone and shuffling the items in my bag again; checking I had everything.

"Trust me Princess, you 'ave no idea what Leo really looks at when your doing _anything_ near him"

I scrunched my nose up and turned back to look at his face. Raph remained posed, still grinning that 'cat got cream' smile. I was about to ask him what he meant, but Donnie's alarm echoed throughout our ears making me jump.

"Time to go guys!" Donnie called from his tunnelled area. I looked to Raph who shared a rare excited look with me as we walked together back to the living area.

"Casey told me about your plan" I mentioned as we walked, he looked over at me with a wink.

"Come on Doll, admit it- it'd do Leo som' good"

"I'm more worried what it will do to _you_ more than Leo if I'm honest" I told him with a half hearted laugh, he grinned down at me triumphantly.

"Didn't know ya cared so much" he winked again and I rolled my eyes.

April stood beside Casey and Mikey- while Donnie and Leo grabbed their remaining things. I took note of how April must have attacked them as well- as they had very small- not very noticeable Chinese symbols on one side of their face.

I giggled at them lightly, as Leo caught my eye and narrowed his gently.

"Hey we match" I repeated his words as he looked down and smiled. The blue symbol on his face was circled; looking like a turtle with a Chinese symbol on the back of it's shell.

"Yeah; you can blame April for that" he copied as I laughed freely glad he remembered my earlier statement to him. I smiled maybe too strongly, as my whole body lit up. I wanted to lean against him again; to touch his chest like I had done earlier.

Instead I bit down hard on the inside of my lip, almost too hard as I began to loose feeling in it and turned away from him, needing to came myself down.

I turned back composed and took a deep breath

"So- are we ready?" I asked.

Our eyes all fell left to where Master Splinter suddenly stood. He came up to us slowly as if from the air as he smiled calmingly.

"my sons; you are young men now; I cannot keep you from the outside world, or from its many leisurely pleasures; I only ask that you keep safe, keep together, and look out for each other"

Splinter passed each of his sons touching their arm.

"We will dad, don't worry" Leo said calmingly to his father. Splinter passed by myself and April brushing our shoulders as he left.

Before exiting the room, he turned to both of us, looked at us carefully and eyed his sons and Casey.

"And make sure you look after your lady friends; I may be a rat- but I am aware there will be a lot of drinking and closeness from unwanted boys. Keep them just as safe as they will keep you"

He pointed giving us a soft smile as he turned. I smiled down at him with a small blush.

They would need to worry more about boys going to April than me…

We headed out onto the east side; April and I decided to go in the main gate while the boys ran overhead; even though they had their tickets- Leo wanted to go in the south side- it was darker there and they could blend in around the back border; looking like security guards more than concert go-ers.

The echo of microphones being tuned up and guitars having their first strum flew at us from all sides, exciting me through to my core as instruments thumped a few times; warming up. I laughed with April as we pushed through the security barriers and grabbed a round of drinks in for the boys- each of us holding four beer bottles each in our hands.

We found a spot perfect secluded near the back area- knowing it would get busy, and there would still be a lot of people buzzing around near us- it kept the boys backs to the wall- and stopped any suspicion being raised about their height.

April and I eyed around the arena unable to see the guys.

"you think they got in okay?" I asked her my eyes scanning the dark area around us.

"Yeah- don't sweat; they would have called if there was any trouble" April told me. She popped the lid off her bottle and then did the same to mine.

"Relax- tonight we _all_ have the night off; lets let our hair down for once" she said with a cheeky grin. I shook my head at her and peeked up from over my beer bottle; I took a swig- it tasted cold with a twist that flicked the insides of my mouth as I licked my lips to clear residue.

At that moment, Casey skidded over to us; his excited face beaming as April handed him his beer.

"Aww thanks Ap- takin' care of me" he said with a wink as she blushed and shook her head.

"Yeah yeah- where are the boys?"

"Over 'ere Ap" Raph called, his hood was up and in the darkened room, and he wore light leather mittens to hide his three fingers. He waved an oddly human looking hand and all four of them moved closer to us.

I wouldn't have known it was Raph, if it wasn't for that distinct accent of his.

I passed round the beers until each of the guys held one in their hand- three of them took a swig, a big one I might add, and chuckled at the taste.

"Damn dats da stuff" Raph moaned lightly. "Come on fearless- you promised" Raph's voice was taunting and light as Leo looked down and shook his head.

"Fine" he said with a shrug of his head and took a good sip; Casey exchanged a glance with Raph; a look of amusement crossed his features and I guessed Raph was doing the same.

Leo grunted minutely at the taste and I could hear him licking his lips as he took another sip.

"Its alright; I prefer whisky"

"Yeah well whisky's damn expensive and we got all night 'ere; so drink up big bro" Raph told him clinking bottles with him.

I moved to Donnie whose eyes were busy watching the stage.

"Wonder what acoustics they have going on; oh and I bet the sound equipment is gonna be top notch-"

he muttered away to me, keeping musing to himself as I smiled and looked with him; enjoying the ease of his company, trying to ignore my need to look back to make sure Raph and Casey weren't harassing Leo with drink- we moved forward slightly, shuffling closer into the last line of the crowd as the lights started to go down.

April came to stand beside me. I could just make out her facial features as the music started up; growing louder as a wave fell across the crowd.

My insides burned as I whooped with them, shouting loudly with the crowd. Behind me I felt a presence, and then with a loud cheer I could hear Leo's voice, just as close as I did this morning…

 _When the incident occurred_ _…_

I blushed but turned instinctively to look at him. He stood directly behind me and grinned down at me in the darkness; his white teeth the only indication of his action.

I grinned back and yelled with him; excitedly, adrenaline fuelled as the music swept across the crowd.

And then it seemed everyone was jumping with hands in the air; waving and whooping together as we moved with the beat of the music; lights blaring excitement moving with us.

I sang loudly, not caring if I couldn't carry a tune and moved my hips; April turned to look at me with a grin as she mirrored my actions and around us the brothers moved too- jumping and ducking each other as they yelled and sang chorus after chorus.

Casey dived into the middle of us as he bounced with this adrenaline high; the incredible flow of the bands voice and movement stretched over our bodies- making us feel alive, free.

Like we could do anything we wanted to….


	4. Chapter 4

Six beers and thirteen songs later- I had danced with April for the longest of time when Mikey came towards us; he scrambled towards April grabbing her hands as he pulled her with him further into a crowd of people. I laughed loudly, taking a swag at my new drink feeling light and breezy.

Donnie moved over to me as he shouted loudly over the brim of the music.

"This is so awesome! I was right- the acoustics are top!" he called, his voice barely reaching me. I giggled freely, whipping my hair round as Donnie began dancing in front of me; we laughed together and sung at the top of our voices.

"Sky full of stars!"

I burst into a fit of giggles as Donnie's voice broke at the height of his pitch and he began coughing. I turned him round swinging as I went and hit hard into the back of some thing. The wind falling out of me. I turned quickly; it was Leo, still near me jumping with Raph as he turned and brightly grinned down at me.

For once the look of determination had disappeared and he was as care free as Mikey always was.

"He-ey! He called longingly and breezy. For a second I wondered how many beers he had drunk; since he was so easily knocking them back like juice boxes. Definitely more than I had. I caught Raph's eye for a moment; but it was uninterested as he watched the band again and began hollering with Casey.

Maybe Raph had been right to give Leo one drink to many; he seemed lighter- almost happier. And I knew I felt the buzz of it too. Now seeing his euphoria, it seemed to lift me up to his level as I grinned just as hard; although probably happier to see him than he was to see me

I blushed and chuckled feeling more confident than usual.

"Hey yourself!" I yelled over the music as he bent down to my height. I could smell the beer on his breath as I laughed again; unsure why.

"This is amazing" he breathed to me in a low voice, and as the stage lights flickered across, I could make out his face; make out his eyes that beamed heavily down onto me. I blew out the deep breath I was holding; reminding myself in my tipsy state of how in love I actually was with him.

Wait; was this how bad it was?

I didn't care; I had no room for sadness or longing in my filled mind; just this constant wave of happiness and light headedness as he looked down at me.

I wanted to get closer to him; as close as possible- so I pulled myself up to his chest; his face which was shielded by his hoodie came closer too; now only inches from mine, making it easier to speak to him…to listen to him…to touch him…

"You having a good night?" I asked him breathless. If I had been soberer, there would have been no way I would have done this; I must have looked ridiculous; a hot sweating mess with my hair flying everywhere and make up smudged. But I didn't care; it seemed seven beers had started to lift my self control over my emotions…and somewhere deep down I worried what my eighth might do…

I was definitely planning on drinking that eighth beer though- without a doubt.

Leo dipped down passed my face, pulling me very nearly into his hood with him as he leant down to my ear so that he wouldn't need to shout. My senses were alive with him, he was everywhere and everything all at once. The pounding of the music matching the pounding of his heart as my hands went straight to his chest, raking up and down slowly to his collar bone and back down to his abs.

"Its soooo much better now that you're talkin' to me" he breathed directly into my ear and I felt my legs tighten. I bit my lip as he churred slightly with a slur. I felt his hands instinctively find my waist as his dark mitten hands gripped my shirt gently.

In that moment, the music that had been pounding in our ears seemed to dull, the roar of the crowd seemed to settle and I was just standing; with a new confidence in front of the man I loved.

There it was; that word again.

Love.

Embracing my new confidence, I decided to flirt straight back. I turned my head towards the side of his face, resting my cheek against his for a few moments as I settled beside him.

"oh yeah? well what's a lady gotta do to get a good-looking guy like you to ask her to dance?" I asked trying my best to be sultry as possible.

"Oh so you're a lady and I'm not still a gentleman?"

"Your words Leo; remember what you said to Mikey" I breathed happily as he grinned at me.

Suddenly I was moving with him my hands finding his shoulders as he moved us around together, the quick pace of the music pulling us apart and back together quickly causing me to laugh at his terrible movements. He pulled me back into him, and captured me close.

He held my back against the flat palm of large hand, almost smothering it. Suddenly we were back in the same position as before, but somehow closer- my legs interweaved with his and my breasts smashed up close to his plastron. My face level with his own as he ducked to me.

"I remember Mikey saying you were too fine to be classed as a lady. but I think you're both"

My heart rocketed in my chest as my stomach dropped. My mouth ran dry as my legs twitched. I slowly wrapped my arms back around his neck, mirroring his movements of pulling him closer. My hands rested on my own elbows as I caged him in.

"Care to elaborate?" I hummed into his ear. He breathed against me, making his movements my own, rubbing against my body as I felt his voice vibrate in my ear delightfully.

"You got that beauty that keeps me lookin' at you; that class of a lady…but girl- I could look at you all day. Every _fine inch_ of you…" he trailed off, his voice drifting to a slur as my breathing hitched higher and higher.

I turned my head to look deep into his eyes, my mouth dry and my lips bitten. We rolled together our chests thumping into each others as I bored my vision into his.

I could see the colour; even here, in the dark; I could feel his blue eyes unravelling me.

And I knew he could smell it on me.

And I wanted him to.

I wanted him; more than anything I had ever wanted in my life time.

I leaned in, almost desperately my body movements more static than I could remember as I seemed to throw my head forward towards him.

But that's when the sky lit up with fireworks above our head and for a moment we were both dazzled by them, staring up at the bright colours above us dancing in our eyes as we were unable to look away.

His brothers joined us, leaning in as we all watched what seemed to be the big finale. April came to stand beside me, unaware of Leo's hands on me as I turned in his grip, his hand now resting on my stomach and one of my waist; holding me as if I was his teddy bear. In our drunken state, his words were gone and our moment seemed forgotten.

'yellow' kicked in and I leaned heavily against Leo's chest; our movements around his family seemed oblivious. They themselves in their own head space as they watched the stage; bright colours danced and the guitars hit my heart heavily.

I felt the emotions of the night lift me up as I rocked gently against Leo's body. My head leaned back to lean onto his shoulder. I began to sing lightly, almost to him as I leant into his cheek rubbing my nose up at it. His hands tightened on my waist; pulling me into him; letting me know he was listening to me and not the music…

"…Oh yeah, your skin and bones, Turn into something beautiful…"

I swayed with him and I swore I could feel him breathing in my scent, almost breathing me up as his head buried down into my shoulder, resting there like it always should have been, like we fit together like a jigsaw...

I felt his lips skimming my shoulder blade and grinned up at the sky, my heart and head pounding.

"You know I love you so…" I sang again, directly aiming it towards him as his head stayed buried into my shoulder. I remained still, almost frightened that if I moved he would vanish in a puff of smoke. I wanted to pour all my emotion out to him, to tell him exactly what was going through my head for over the past year and in those words I felt like I did.

Whether he heard them or not was an entirely different story.

The song moved again as I felt Leo's head lift off my shoulder and look away from me. He looked across to the stage and then down at me, his beak rested on my hair as he breathed me in again. I grinned to the floor, my smile growing bigger and bigger; wanting to remain in this moment for the rest of my life.

With a roar- I seemed to be taken back into the present; the crowd cheered as the band said their final 'thank you's and rounded their concert off. We were plunged into darkness for a moment.

And that's when I felt his arms slip away.

Bright lights flashed on above our heads as April, Casey and I squinted as so many other humans had done.

I turned wondering where my cuddling turtle had gone; but was only met with an empty patch behind us.

"They're said they'd meet us on on the right building next to yours Nory" Casey said; he slurred slightly and walked with a jiggle in his step as we all walked together breezily out of the stadium.

I laughed almost in a bark as Casey flung himself across the road nearly into a yellow taxi. April laughed too- hysterically as we dragged each other, feeling our heads come back to us, up and onto the sixth building fire escape.

Casey kept singing as he went, badly- causing April and me to keep hysterically laughing as we clambered up the stairs lazily.

We reached the roof and rolled onto it together.

Casey ran to a vent shaft and lifted up the grate.

"We ain't done yet!" he cheered as he pulled a crate of drink out. We cheered not wanting this night to end, having way too much fun. Feeling carefree and happy.

As if on cue; the boys landed, a little sloppier than usual but still in control as they jogged over to us with a wobble in their step.

April kept laughing and Donnie walked over to her and grinned cheekily. Casey passed him another beer on the way and flicked his watch and music started to play through a tiny speaker that sat cased in Casey's drink box. I looked over checking if we were high enough so that no one else could see us; my building was much shorter and the one next to this was just as short as well; a perfect hide trap as the boys flicked their hoods down and ripped off their gloves.

"Woo! Woo! Woo!" Mikey hollered as he rolled his hips to the new music. We all grabbed another drink from Casey's box and all turned to sit in an awkward circle; like teenage bag packers around a campfire; all accept Mikey and April, who he had grabbed to dance with him. I flunked down onto my butt, bringing my knees up and laid down to look at the sky. the stars twinkled down at me as I took a deep breath feeling the ground beneath me spin.

"That was fuckin' awesome- no one even suspected a t'ing" Raph called, heightened by his own giddiness.

"Damn straight brother; master of the shadows" Leo's voice was so perfect here, so light and happy. I smiled upon hearing it and sighed loudly, drunkenly- in love…

"Oh hell no- if I have to dance so do you!" April grabbed my hand as she yanked me up with her. This time the music was slow; sensual as we moved our hips near each other's, shoulders moving gently, sexily as I lifted my hands into the sky…

Leo's POV

I wanted her.

Every inch of her.

I turned away from Raph as Casey poured all three of us a shot and we drunk it down desperately.

I found my eyes watching her and only her; like I was the wolf wanting that gorgeous piece of meat. I watched her possessively, almost glaring down Mikey from going to touch her; he didn't; he knew better. she was currently grinding gently on her own near April, her eyes closed- her hair moving freely over her shoulders.

The shoulders I had tasted and touched.

I wanted to do it again, to never stop.

"Damn" Raph said quietly as he tore my eyes away from her for a split second, Casey whistled low as well.

"Tell you som't'in fearless; if you don' want 'er tonigh'- I'm takin' 'er; what I'd do to that…." He said shaking his head. His eyes watching North carefully with a glint of attraction.

Inside my mind I boiled; overly exaggerated as I growled to him, loudly; noticeably. Deep down in my chest I realised he was just as buzzed as I was and he didn't mean what he was saying. But in that moment; I wanted to kill him.

I was going to reach my for my Katana when I forgot I wasn't wearing them; probably why he was being so bold in saying so.

I leaned into him, grabbing him loosely by his bandana tails as I pulled his face down closer to mine.

 _"She's mine"_

Raph leaned away laughing as he punched my shoulder.

"I said 'if' bro; don' worry- I seen the way she looked at cha' I aint gettin' caught up in tha'- I got my feel of a few tonight anyway- right Case?"

"Aww man that girl with the-"he said curving his hands over his chest to simulate breasts.

Raph growled delightfully at the memory and laughed throatily. "She wanted me"

"Damn straight" They fist pumped each other as my eyes went back to watching my Nory possessively, her movements seeming to move slowly; like she was dancing for me. Her eyes caught mine in a longing passionate movement as she smiled and looked away, Mikey spinning her again.

My tail curled violently in my pants.

I wanted her. All of her.

Because Mikey was right; I loved her.

I loved every part of her; and she needed to know…

Because I would never stop loving her.

* * *

ooooo Leo's getting a bit touchy feely...

I feel like the 2k14/16 Leo would get like this after a few drinks...obviously drinking isn't Leo's usual thing to do...poor Raph might get the brunt of him when he gets a hangover...

 _ **Review guys!**_

 ** _Thanks for keeping on reading!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Nory POV

Two hours, three shots and two more drinks later, we were doubled over in stitches feeling higher than ever before. Casey had thought he could square up to Raph on a head on run as they both ran at each other but fell down before they could even take three steps drunk and disorientated.

Donnie had passed out his face in Aprils lap as she rubbed his cheek gently. Mikey was still dancing to himself; his energy knowing no bounds. And Leo…

Leo was beside me; every few minutes he would lean over and chur into the side of my face before turning to look at his brothers; his hands were on me…

and I loved every minute of it.

He grinned as he touched my leg, then my thigh and I bit my lip and grinned back; not caring who was watching us or what we were doing. He held me possessively, but carefully; and laughed with us as we watched Raph and Casey stand up again and go at each other.

Donnie's watch flashed as he woke up harshly; turning and sitting up alert.

"urgh- I don't feel so good Ap" he whined like a small child and held his head in his hands.

"Poor baby" she said leaning over into his face.

"I think its time we got you home" April said with a shake of her head. " _I know_ I need my bed anyway"

"Why don't you just sleep in mine?" Donnie looked over at her through his glasses, which currently were on side ways on his face, a line of drool plastered to his right cheek as he grinned at her loosely. as she raised her eyebrow in surprise. I looked to Leo and muffled my giggle into his shoulder.

He leaned down and nudged my shoulder again, sending a flurry of emotion into my body again- this time stronger and more setting. I felt my chest bubble with a question I knew I shouldn't ask; but in my current state Leo wasn't the fearless Leader…

But the most attractive thing I ever laid my eyes on, and from his actions- I was beginning to believe he was feeling the same way about me.

Yeah; I knew I was definitely drunk.

"You're a confident turtle after a few beers ain't cha- come on sweetie" April said shaking her self down. "Raph come and help your brother!"

It took Raph a second to scoop Donnie his shoulder as Casey followed on suit.

"I think I'll stop at the lair tonight…you comin' Nory?" she said with a hidden look in her drunk eyes.

I shook my head; my apartment was only over the way and I began to feel the sleep settling in. I _needed_ my own bed.

"ama go sleep in my own bed tonight" I told her with a hiccup half way through my sentence. She didn't say anything but turned and followed a now singing Raph and Casey who continued to boom 'Another one bites the dust' as they jumped down the side of the building.

"You comin' Leo?" Mikey asked, barely able to keep his eyes on Leo as he walked backwards.

"Ama watch Nory in…then I'll be there" he said smoothly and I wondered for a moment if he had sobered up.

My breath hitched at the thought of him taking me home. I bit my lip and felt my cheeks burn with blush.

Mikey clicked onto his words somehow in his drunk brain and snickered.

" _Damn dude_ \- well done Leo" he called as he jumped away.

For a minute I wondered if they all would get home safely; but then all too soon I didn't care. Leo was beside me; staring again. I turned to look at him as he smiled down at me; Lovingly.

Just the way I had looked at him.

In the way I was currently looking at him.

"come on baby" he breathed as he lifted me up in his arms bridal style. My stomach dropped into its pit again as I blew a hasty breath out.

 _baby…_

I giggled as he carried me slowly and safely across the building, concentrating so hard on the action and trying not to fall. I reached my apartment window with ease and fell against it lightly. I turned the key into the window and pulled it up.

I turned to look at Leo; he stood as poised as ever but one hand still on my back…

There was no way I could let him leave. Not a chance. He had to stay; even if it was just five minutes longer. And I didn't even know why.

Or more importantly, how far I would push this new feeling between us.

"I…maybe you sh-should check for…you know…any baddies" I snickered shamelessly and he smirked beautifully and licked his lips.

"Anything for you" he breathed smoothly and tumbled down into my apartment. It would have been perfect if he hadn't misplaced his footing and fell forward into the darkness, slumping down to the floor in a ball.

'Leo!" I called desperately as I rushed in myself. And then almost copying his actions; I fell too turning at the last minute as I hit my head on the floor.

I burst into a fit of laughter as Leo immediately began fussing over me just as I had to him. His hands cupped my face, looking concerned as he turned my head from side to side.

Then he caught my eyes with his.

We looked at each other for a moment, feeling all the spinning coming to a halt. It was just me and him again, this time; literally…

And then we laughed. Loudly, blaringly as I gripped his forearms as he lifted me up off the floor, swinging me round a little too quickly as nausea hit me and I rested my head against his shoulder.

"Urgh" I moaned as I rolled my forehead backwards and forwards on Leo's hard chest plate.

He chuckled underneath me.

"You feelin' sick?" he asked rubbing my back as I nodded embarrassed as I ducked my head lower into him. He chuckled again beneath me.

"Bathroom?" he added in a hummed tone as I nodded into his shoulder.

"Bathroom" I copied groaning, as my legs were swept from under me again, and I was back in his arms being carried bridal style securely.

As soon as my feet hit the bathroom floor I was leaning over the toilet bowl feeling the contents of my stomach shooting up. I threw my hand behind me.

"Go away" I groaned as I gagged up the disgusting substance. But Leo leaned over me; kneeling up, brushing his hands across my neck as he gathered my curls up in his hands keeping them out of my way.

"Never" he told me.

I breathed deeply and leant back down against his shoulders. I lay there for a long moment feeling Leo's hands play with my hair and shoulders as he began rubbing them softly.

I moaned breathlessly unable to stop myself moaning as his fingers pinched at my collar bone, dragging it up to loosen my knots deliciously. He did it again as if wanting the same reaction from me.

He got it; I moaned louder rolling my head again.

"That feels so good Leo" I commented. I could feel him smiling into my hair.

"I should let you sleep" he added now sounding a little more in control of his own voice as compared to earlier.

I blushed and sat up away from him.

He couldn't leave; not just yet- I really didn't want him to go, with everything in me. I needed him to stay, every second of my burning desire needed him with me. He couldn't go…

Feeling my drunk brain taking over, my mouth began talking before I could stop it.

"I- I don't wan-want you to go Leo; p-please I-" he hushed me with a hand on my back as I leaned against the sink, pulling my self up. tears filled my eyes in my over emotional state. They fell down my face as I clung to him; he looked at me carefully, worried as he hushed me again and held me close.

"I-I'm not gunno go! Shhh honey I wont ever leave" he mumbled incoherently. Instantly I found my self resting against him slowly my fast drying tears down and snuggled in close to him. He pulled me into his lap as I curled up on his shell; my fingers playing loosely with the toggles of his black hoodie.

I hated this thing.

I thought this would be how I slept; I thought sleep would find me instantly as soon as I could hear Leo's heart beat, but it kept me awake longer; only reminding me that he was here. I was in his arms, as I had longed to be…

And I was so glad my body had kept me fully awake to enjoy it.

I looked up at Leo, who seemed in a daze himself, his eyes spaced out looking at my shower tiles as he brushed my back with his hand smoothly. I swallowed and nudged him with the top of my head bringing his attention back to me; he smiled down at me goofily, half concentrating half drunk as I giggled again and he leant his forehead down onto mine.

"You're so cute" I breathed out dreamily as he smirked and snuggled in closer. I sighed, until I could smell my own breath and instantly cupped my own mouth.

I looked to Leo with worried eyes as he chuckled; it was almost a giddy giggle as he shook his head and pulled me to my feet. Leo found my tooth brush and paste as he passed them to me; he picked up my mouth wash to swill his own mouth out as I brushed my teeth quickly and vigorously, all the time watching him instead of concentrating on my actions.

I had never known to struggle of doing normal tasks while so drunk.

"Urgh- I stink" I commented with a chuckle and Leo grinned to me mischievously. "I _need_ to shower" I said turning to the faucet and pressing my electric shower head on. I pulled my curtain back and stepped in fully clothed.

Leo stood for a moment; the smirk gone, and as if I had caught a child with his hand in the cookie jar, froze. I giggled.

"Come on silly; I need you to help me" I told him leaning against the wall feeling the room spin again.

Leo stayed frozen, watching me nervously as the water soaked my clothes, sticking them to me tightly. my hands felt down my body as the water swept over it. I turned and looked to Leo longingly.

"Please Leo- I need you" I asked with a pleading gaze. I wasn't sure how well it came across as currently, I couldn't feel my lips as I felt another wave of dizziness wash over me as the hot water touched my skin.

"Everything's spinny" I reached out for him; and in return Leo nervously touched my hand in his, I pulled him towards me as he stood in the shower, cramped and tight against the small walk-in cubicle. I giggled at how this looked, and seeming to shake off his nervousness; he blew it off as well, physically relaxing again returning to the pleasantness of our heightened emotion.

I guessed his level of drunk was wavering mine; only he seemed to be regaining some level of control; a slight level- still not in the full fearless leader mode I was used to.

But this more playful happy turtle who I loved touching me just as much as I loved touching him. And yet I didn't feel like he was far from normal; I had seen his relaxed attitude before; only less wild, and more stoic.

I closed my eyes and let the water shower over my face and hair. I brushed my hands through my hair wiping away any paint or sweat.

Leo stood, a loose hand balancing me on my hip as he stared again; just watching me like before. I turned and giggled to him.

"You like to stare at me" I commented as my eyes became hooded. Even through this, I swore he was blushing.

"I love staring at you" he answered swallowing a lump in his throat; I could see it- bobbing deliciously in his Adams apple. My expression dropped as I watched him; this time feeling like he had the ball in his court. My stomach seemed to drop again like I was going over a steep hill in a car; I knew it was desire, I could feel it.

And I knew now; for definite- Leo could smell it.

I swallowed and shook my head, feeling a small inch of me sober at that moment as took a deep breath and pushed myself further into the shower head, trying to ignore my impulses.

"Urgh- A concert makes you really smell" I added shaking my body as I felt the water turn a little bit cold. I turned in the shower and faced him. I giggled again, not even caring I had Leonardo; the leader, the love of my life- here with me in my shower, watching me as if I was everything he wanted in the world.

"I love the way you smell" he beamed at me looking me up and down slowly. I giggled like a school girl in front of her crush as he took two steps closer to me. His other hand came to my hip holding me tighter.

He leant down to inhale my smell again as I bit my lip at the feeling of his nose on the inside of my neck. I could feel another moan coming on as heat pooled into my core.

My hands found his shoulders as I began feeling them up and down becoming frustrated when his

hoodie blocked my touch; I wasn't able to feel his skin on mine, and it upset me hugely.

I licked my lips and began pulling on the hoodie he was still wearing.

He let me as I dragged it off his body, throwing it out of my shower cubicle, letting water spill onto the floor. I didn't care; I just wanted him.

"I've _always_ loved your skin" I told him, my hands now wandering slowly up over his freed arms. His muscles were hot to touch and smooth under my hands. I bit my lip and sighed admiring him deeply.

"I've always loved your thick body; your muscles" I said, my finger nails dragging so lightly over his shoulders, down his biceps and over his chest. My eyes trailed behind their path, watching and feeling as I went.

"I've always wanted to touch you like this" I whispered. The closeness of our body's seemed to create a hotter atmosphere as it became so hard to breathe. I kept my hands tight on his arms pinching lightly as his green muscles. He watched me adoringly and in one deep breath started to pour words out of his mouth.

"I always wanted to touch your skin; its so soft" he commented again as his eyes drifted over my collar bone and cheek bones.

"I love it so much" he breathed out to me almost in a moan as he copied my actions, touching my arms and feeling the smooth surface of my forearms. And then in a complete shock, he leant down, bringing my arm to meet his half way and placed a soft kiss in my elbow crease.

I could have died.

I could only watch him; feeling all my emotions bubbling under the surface tightly against my frame.

"I love your hair" his fingers were going over my now wet curls as he pulled at one teasingly, bringing it to his lips to taste and touch.

"I love your eyes; I've always loved your eyes" he commented catching mine in his for what seemed like the millionth time that evening. I stared back, my emotions alive inside the skin he claimed he loved.

 _He claimed he loved…_

 _He had kissed…_

I could feel my own eyes filling with tears as I stepped into him. I began to wonder if all of this was a drunken mirage, that I was currently asleep and all of this was in my head. I continued to move my fingers up over his body my finger's meeting the speckles on the top of his shoulder.

"I love these" I breathed out to him. The water washed over his own body now; feeling mine warm with the water and the closeness of each other. My mouth continued to dry as my centre seemed to spasm with a new tightness I had never really experienced.

I traced the outline of his tattoos as he stood, eyes closed, mouth open in pleasure, letting me touch him so openly. My fingers fell up on his neck, touching gently behind the back of his head so tenderly.

My heart hammered in my chest and head as I willed for his eyes to open and look at me. Feeling brave, I leaned up and placed a soft, long kiss on the side of his cheek.

His scales felt wet and smooth on my lips as I lingered longingly on his cheek. His hands gripped at my hips tightly. I inhaled deeply; his great woodsy scent tickled at my nose. I dragged my fingers softly and slowly down his chest again. His fingers played with the wet material of my t-shirt as it clung to my skin, rubbing it furiously between his fingers, until he moved his hands onto my actual skin, the t-shirt pushed up my side over his hands.

Then his eyes open and they bored into mine.

With a deep breath an understanding crossed between us; droplets of water falling from my open mouth in awe. I nodded once, my mouth hanging open slightly at the notion as my heart stammered and slammed in my chest. I held my breath unable to take a deep inhale as I felt him slowly; so dreadfully slowly, lift the wet t-shirt up over my head and threw it alongside his hoodie.

He didn't dare look away from my eyes. His hands drifting up and down in the minutest way possible up to my ribs and back down to my hips.

His fingers felt like heaven rubbing my soft skin as he watched me longingly. Then his eyes shot down, as if he had prepared himself and his chest delved deep into taking a deep breath for both of us.

"Fuck…" his mouth spilled the word out as if he were caressing it; he eyed my blue lacy bra with a tenderness and need that spun my core again.

 _He was looking at me in a way I only dreamed of him looking at me…_

I could feel myself getting wetter at his stare. His eyes followed his hands like mine had done, his fingers moving up my back, feeling my bra strap and clasp as he eyed my round breasts with a thunderous heart beat.

I would have passed out then and there quite happily, if it wasn't for the water running cooler as my back arched slightly; Leo's eyes widened.

I found my hands at my own waist now; as I unclipped the button on my jeans slowly. His eye captured my own again as he seemed to balance himself up against my tiled wall- leaning against it as his hands had found my shoulders.

"Leo…"

It was the only word I could say; it was the only one that felt right in that moment.

It spilled out of me in a broken moan.

He knew what I was asking him as he pulled me closer into him; just like he had done at the concert; breathing me in; feeling me.

His head went straight to my collar bone; touching it with his lips tenderly, peppering me with light kisses until he reached my neck.

He turned us; crushing my back into the wall behind me as his fingers danced down my sides again. He licked at the small crevice between my neck and shoulder and I moaned loudly; the softness of his tongue undeniably pleasurable.

He continued his kisses as his hands reached my waist; touching my jeans once, twice, feeling the wet denim just like he did my t-shirt.

His thumbs hooked into my pants as I gasped wildly at the feeling of them lower down on my body. His mouth bit down lightly on my neck as I bit my own lip- my head raised as far as it could up to the sky opening up for him.

"Yes" I breathed in pleasure and in consent as his lips were suddenly gone from my neck; his nose now rubbing and feeling along my skin, breathing my scent under the water. His face moved along my collar bone and stopped in the centre just above my chest which was heaving underneath his touch.

My fingers found his chest and shoulders again, reaching up to massage the tips of them as he moaned a little from my touch; it was much more controlled than my moans which seemed loud and uncontrollable.

I swallowed again, getting rid of the water that was filling my mouth from the shower head as I tilted my head down to look at what Leo was doing.

His beautiful green snout trailed along my breast line, feeling my warmth, blowing on them making my nipples tighten underneath the thin lacy material.

"You're so beautiful" he mumbled to me as I sighed and giggled the smallest amount; breathless and shivering; and not just because of the cold water. A vibration thrummed in my groin, heating me up down there and all over.

"Leo…" was that all I could say? Was that all I could muster up? He moved further down to breath in and out on my stomach, just underneath my belly button.

 _His face so close to my…_

I gasped as he rolled his forehead on my free skin there, his fingers still playing on my hips under my jeans as I found my hand now wound in his bandana tails, wrapping them around my fingers lovingly.

Acting on this crazy confidence; I moved quickly, finding my fingers hovering over the top of his as I began to use his hands to pull down my jeans wiggling as I went to free myself from the wet denim.

They fell down to my ankles without any other assistance and then I was stood; half naked in his grasp- under the shower as he drew me in.

His mouth kissed my stomach once; heavily and sloppily as I felt him press me to his face gently.

I was shivering more now; almost violently as he seemed to recognise the need for his body back on mine.

He stood back up after drinking in my features, his hands slowly raking over areas I had allowed him to touch as he leant back into me. This time; I wanted to touch him in the same way. I reached for his pants; but he caught my grasp and pulled me against his chest.

"Your cold honey" he slurred; whether he was drunk from booze or from what we were doing now I couldn't be entirely sure. I only knew what we were doing was adding to my height of my levelled dizziness, and if Leo felt the same; I knew we weren't finished with each other yet….

* * *

Okay okay...

whew, Im a little bit of a amateur when it comes to writing scenes like this...

BUT OMG ITS SO FREAKING HAPPENING!

please review! Let me know what you think ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Okay guys!

were back on!

Lets find out whats happened!

* * *

I took his hand in mine; trying to stop the worry from his face as I opened the shower door and pulled us both out of the little crook.

I walked backwards, constantly facing him; my eyes watching his, terrified to look away in case he would disappear on me; that my drunken dream would end.

I wasn't sure where I was taking him until my legs hit the back of my couch. I turned us and pushed him to sit down on the sofa. He sprawled himself out arms flying to the side almost like his body was becoming paralysed as he watched me seductively; entranced at my slow movements as I walked towards him and immediately, and slowly, moved to straddled his lap.

I sat back as his hands sat on my hips, his far fingers just resting on the tip of my ass as I sat back keeping my self up straight.

I bit my lip as my fingers went back to trailing down his chest. Dipping slower and lower with each stroke.

"Oh…love" He grunted and I couldn't wait to feel him under my lips any longer as I moved forward. I kissed at his cheek again, gently; softly…

My lips trailed down his hot neck onto the soft green flesh that was producing the most erotic grumble I had ever heard.

"Nory-"

I cut him off as I kissed him there, a little harder; sucking down on his loose skin and biting the scales loosely as his fingers danced up and down my back. I bucked my hips feeling the strongest pleasurable sensation hit me at the feel of his leg rubbing against my core. I gasped as he groaned gripping me tighter.

Fuck hiding this feeling; fuck not telling him how I felt.

Fuck everyone who ever would think this was crazy.

I loved him; god I loved him and it was becoming clearer and clearer the more we explored each other's bodies-just touching, just feeling each other- like we had denied this for the longest of time.

And suddenly it wasn't enough.

I needed to feel more of him.

All of him.

I rested my forehead against his both our mouths gaping open gently breathing into each other. My hands were then tugging at his own pants just like he had done mine; only he wasn't as patient as I had been; in a swift movement he had lifted himself up and back down onto the sofa- allowing me to pull hard at his pants, making them fall down his legs to the floor.

He was completely naked; and underneath me only wearing his bandana.

My cheeks fell hot as I took him in. The only piece of clothing separating us from being together were my panties, which were soaking wet; and not just from the shower. We were slick against each other; the water from our shower had created a strange level of heat and friction to our bodies.

I wanted to be as free as he was- to touch him more so than I had done. He growled when I pulled back- sitting up dizzily from his body as I reached around and unclipped my bra, not even blushing when it fell into his lap; he watched me hungrily. I peeked up at him from under my lashes; his hands tighter on my hips, causing pain but in the most delightful way; holding me in place, keeping me from falling backwards or forwards. He watched me through drunken eyes, looking directly at my chest as he licked his lips quickly. He swallowed a lump in his throat as I urged for him to do something.

"Please Leo…please" I whimpered as I felt his leg move under my core. I pushed my lap into his, deep, straddling him tightly rubbing my self shamelessly on his lap, grinding us together.

My nipples hardened again under his animalistic stare as he ducked down and placed his face in between my breasts.

I gasped loudly; thrilled as he blew hot breath on me; his fingers began pulling me into him; making me grind on his lap as he nipped at the top of my breasts loosely.

He pulled me into him again taking total control of my ass as he thrust the friction along his leg.

"L-Leo!" I moaned louder; he had barely touched me and yet I was on fire- every inch of me alight as he burned me with this overwhelming pleasure that built from my thighs upwards.

His mouth found my nipple, just toying with it lightly as I gasped louder; much louder than before. Another grind into him and another hot spasm of pleasure. I gasped and moaned my sounds incoherent and loud.

I could feel myself building up to that area; my thighs rolling in waves of bursting heat and goodness.

With another breath his turned his head, kissing all the way up my chest to my throat to the edge of my chin.

He kept moving me into his rubbing me to him torturing me slowly, building my tension impossibly as I mumbled and groaned loudly with every time he pushed my body into his.

I looked down, wanting to watch my self rubbing into his core as I felt my little nub fizz and burn happily. I bit my lip and gasped again, Leo enjoying me as suddenly I felt something slither between my legs, and rest there. I looked down noticing the large bulge that had appeared between us and instantly my hand found it; feeling what it was.

Leo stopped pulling me into him. He paused still.

I ran my finger down the back of the green thing; shouldn't that have been where his…

"Fuck Nory- urgh…." He breathed so deeply, his chest moving just as much as mine had been.

And then I clicked.

It was his tail; it had curled inwards to the front of his shell.

Curious, I touched the end of it gently. Leo hissed loudly in pleasure. I copied my actions and he moved again below me, grumbling in ecstasy. I grinned leaning down into his neck; my nose began rubbing at the softness there until I had started kissing it deeply and exploring of his collar bone as I fumbled with the bottom of his tail rubbing it between my thumb and forefinger. Leo spouted a bunch of incoherent mumbles, his voice raising higher and higher with each movement.

"Ha…N-Nor- oh I…"

I smirked to myself, my body glowing with the effect I had on him as I grinned and mumbled happily. It was only when I began kissing his chest; did I feel my body take over. I started to kiss heavily and slowly I found my self lowering down off his lap and kneeling on the floor in between his legs…

I kept rubbing his tail gently as I was already doing; Leo sat firmly back on the sofa, almost pressing into it as his hands gripped my sofa cushion so hard. His eyes squeezed shut and if it wasn't for the moans falling out of him I was sure he would have been in pain.

I was impressed by my own initiative; my face now lay inches from his tail as I peeled it back from his groin area laying it flat in my hand.

I wasn't sure what I expected; but even in my drunk mind I had seemed to work out his biology and function. With a squeeze shouldn't it…come out?

There was a thin silver slit in the cream centre of his tail. My finger trailed down it testing my theory.

He groaned pleasingly; ticking my theory.

I wanted to ask if he liked that, but I couldn't find my words again. I wanted to push him further for info but I was too far gone- I felt lost all caught up in my emotions of what I was doing to him as I continued to rub the thin line, almost in the same way I would touch my self pleasurably.

Leo continued to moan; now in a way just as I had done; loudly.

Then, my theory seemed to become reality as I could see the head of him, starting to poke out of the thin slit. Wow. He was so big down there. I squeezed his tail a little further down his chunky middle and more poked out.

Leo was now watching me; eyes possessive and gleaming as he gritted his teeth, growling underneath his shut mouth.

With his eyes on me, my confidence came flying back, as slowly I leant forward until my mouth was at the tip of his tail. He stayed frozen; a different kind of stoic over came him. I kissed it as lightly as I could; and he carried on watching me; his face frozen but his body responding delightfully to my touch. His chest moved so violently as my mouth sucked on the end of his tail coaxing him fully out until he was all there…

All nine inches of his purple, pink glistening manhood. I bit my lip as I looked at it and my toes curled into the floor.

I wondered what that would feel like…

I wondered what it would taste like…

I moved slow; to not spring myself on his as he let me move carefully. My eyes made contact with his as I looked up without moving my face. My mouth falling open as I grew closer. Again he was frozen, just watching me as I blew a deep hot breath out onto him; the heat coming from it was unexpected and delicious. My tongue flicked out to taste him; just once

"NORY! OH FUCK UH!"

Leo yelled out loud, aggressively in a passionate moan. I heard his hands thud down tightly onto my sofa and suddenly there was a loud ripping noise and feathers danced around me.

I didn't care what it was; I really didn't care about anything other than him.

Then I was moving, so much quicker than before and so much faster as my mouth wrapped around the very tip of him.

I had only touched one other humans dick like this; my high school boyfriend who told me to do it because he wanted me to…

It wasn't as amazing as this was; no where near. Because I was the one who wanted to and I was more in love with this turtle than I had been with any other man in my entire lifetime.

I leaned further down pulling him into my mouth; just tasting him, not really allowing to fully take him all in. There was a second where I wondered if I could or not. I groaned at the hotness of him. I dragged my mouth off him, and then back down again.

I pulled off for a moment as I could see Leo's eyes rolling into the back of his head, but then they shot back to me instantly and he focused only my movements and nothing else.

I took him back into my mouth again this time; my fingers found the end of his tail as well and together they moved in sync as I guzzled down right to his groin. He moaned again longingly another loud yelp on his tongue.

I kept moving, enjoying his taste as my fingers found my own sweet spot again underneath my damp underwear, touching my self shamelessly, rubbing in circles building all my muscles to a tension.

"Nory…Nor…oh…oh FUCK NORY!"

His moans and yells added to my enjoyment as I began moaning on him and this seemed to please him further.

I could feel myself rising and knowing his body's movements I knew so was he; I wanted it- so badly I wanted him to explode in my mouth…

Then in one swift movement I was thrown from my sitting position; up into the feathers as if in a blur I was now lying down on the floor with Leo leaning over me. Two huge gashes on my cotton sofa cushions, like blood wounds oozing feathers all around my room.

Leo's face turned wild and crazed with lust as he watched my expression; his lips found my chest again, making me squirm under his touch as they were now much more forceful than before- I mewed and sang like a bird for him. My hands reached for his tail again; falling in love with it, just as much as I was in love with him.

But then my hands were pinned above my head together harshly, in one of Leo's giant ones as he kissed heavily down my throat, biting and nipping as he went.

I groaned as he caused the most delicious friction between my skin and his teeth, making the pain beautifully balanced in heightened pleasure.

I liked how it felt; it wasn't a hurting pain, but so pleasurable nipping my skin sending electronic buzzes down me, putting me in overload again.

I gasped and wiggled under his grip as he kneeled over me and began raising my hips to lift off the floor further kissing my stomach to meet his mouth. Biting down, he made me cry out in passion until he reached my underwear.

I groaned heavily; lying in feathers and mess being pinned down while he stared at my opening through my panties.

His tongue fell to the side of his mouth as he licked his lips. I gasped and looked up at him deeply. His face so close to my heat. I could feel his breathes there; humming on me as I moaned. He pulled me even closer, so that my panties were near enough in his mouth. The vibration of his moans against me drove me wild.

"So fucking beautiful" he mumbled against my entrance as I gasped, louder than I ever had done before; dying for more- yearning for it.

"Leo…" I whispered breathlessly.

And that's when his eyes locked on my own.

And he froze.

He kept staring, but wasn't looking at my centre anymore. He had distanced himself and let go of me as I landed with an oomph from my raised position- removing his hands from my wrists as I felt the tension of them lift off.

He turned away from me and sat round; looking at my TV which sat in the darkest corner of the room.

Panicking, I sat up, so nervous in case I had done something wrong. I leant over him; my hands going to his shoulders as he remained frozen and stoic for a minute.

I could feel the tears pricking my eyes as my mind reeled into over set.

 _He didn't want me, this was all stupid, he never wanted me…_

The dizziness took over again as I moved far too quickly.

"Leo-Leo what did I- "

And then his soft lips were on my forehead. Holding me in place as if to stop my tears and hush me down from my hysterics. He pulled me close into his lap only now touching my face as his thumb ran over my cheek bone; just like the first time he had touched my face.

"Shhhh…honey….shhh"

His fingers worked their way through my damp locks as he closed his eyes, resting his face near mine.

"mmm' not takin' advantage no more; _not when…hic…not like this_ " he told me softly with another hiccup at the end of his throaty strangled voice.

Inside my heart thumped deeper, routing my self to him further, as I breathed gently.

His hands fell into his lap softly; his face turned back to staring into the darkness. A sadness travelled over him.

"s-should go" he mumbled but I shook my head furiously at him and held on tighter to his shoulders.

"No- no it-its early-morning…nnmmm…ummm- I don't want you to go- you…you might not get safe" My sentence seemed to break apart so easily as I mumbled and jumbled around blurring and blurting out the words together.

Suddenly, flashes of the concert played throughout my head, bright colours and flashes and loud music and dancing…

It reminded me of how tired I really was as my shoulders slumped; my body exhausted and spent. Parts of my skin started to prickle with a slight stinging sensation as I rubbed my cheek into Leo's collar.

He leant his head down on me.

"I-I should…mmmkay" he breathed, finally pulling me closer as we both turned at an angle to lay down. Leo turned us expertly so that I fell with him onto the floor surrounded by a pile of feathers underneath us and to the side.

I leaned upwards to my smaller chair I found my oversized king blanket and pulled it around us securely as Leo used his arm to scrape my sofa further back to make room for us on the floor.

Leo's eyes closed softly blinking shut slower and slower as his breathing evened out. As if lulling me to sleep; I felt it too—his own sleep washing over me as I fell apart on top of him; my muscles gone and relaxed.

Our night was over, and all that could be heard was the slight flush of water from my little bathroom…

 _I'll deal with it tomorrow_ I thought as my mind shuffled to sleep, curled into Leo tightly beside me….

* * *

soooooooo

what did we think!?

How will they react tomorrow! oh my lord!

phew! let me know your thoughts guys!

K x


	7. Chapter 7

A phone buzzed. No, it exploded in my head.

I scrunched my eyes up with the banging of my head ache and the dryness of my eyes.

Everything rolled in a terrible, terrible way.

The phone stopped its noise and I thanked my lucky stars that it was over. I turned back around, wrapping my arm around something soft and warm as I snuggled closer into whatever was keeping me secure.

I took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on anything other than the pounding in my head.

My phone started again. This time a different tune played; even louder than before as I growled. Praying it would end; but it never- tune seemed to be endless as I turned, flinging my hand out and up, with my eyes crammed shut reaching for the noisy phone on my coffee table raised above where I was sleeping

I manoeuvred my hand around until it located it.

Another wave of pain hit me as my arm stretched out and my fingers went to grab it. I hissed feeling a sharp pain in my wrist as I registered the weight of the phone in my hand.

Was I on the floor? Had I fallen and hurt my wrist?

I pressed the usual button and put it to my face.

"What?" I growled not caring who was on the other end. A continuous thump pressed down on my head pulsing, as I licked my overly pruned dry lips, they stung as the moisture of my tongue hit them and I found my self cringing inside at the pain. My voice came out like a whisper and shell of a lot less aggressive than I wanted it too.

"Oh hey angel cakes!" Mikey called, way too loud down the speaker phone as I pulled it away from my ear and took a deep breath; a wave of nausea hit me as I groaned and pulled the phone closer back gently.

"Mikey; come on- I'm dying here" I told him, my deep breaths were going slower than my heart rate, exhausting me more as the migraine battle continued. My chest also felt incredibly wheezy and my nose a little blocked too.

Was this heaven? Had I died in my sleep?

Sure felt like I was dead…

"Oh you just woke up? you hung over? sorry sweet cheeks- I just assumed you'd be up by now; we've been up since 12" Mikey told me happily.

"What… what time is it?"

"Just gone three- man you must have been OUT. of. IT Nory!" Mikey chuckled and again I pulled the phone away from my face. My neck hurt; it was oddly stiff as I hissed in pain.

I could only mumble an "mmmmm" to Mikey as I listened to his rambling and fast paced talking. I swallowed the scratchiness in my massively sore throbbing throat as he kept telling me how awesome last night was.

"and Donnie with April when we got home- dudette, you would have died with laughter oh man- he's apologised sooooo much this morning…it was so funny!" then his voice seemed distant as I could hear him calling to someone else "Oh guys! ...nah its Nory on Leo's shell cell…"

Mikey dripped off as I scrunched my face up only this time in total confusion.

"Mikey…you rang my phone"

"Errrr sorry dudette, last time I checked this was Leo's number- lemme double check; yep its his shell cell" I could hear him shrugging down the phone.

Wait Leo was here?

"Who is it?" a grumble came from beside me, pulling me closer round into a hold as I closed my eyes again and handed Leo the shell cell.

"it's your brother; he's lost you- he thinks you're here with me…" I mumbled back feeling the dizziness come over me.

I rolled back over in his grip as he held me tightly around my waist; he breathed heavily into my shoulder and drew in my scent.

"What? Don't be so ridiculous I'm in my room- tell him to wake me up later"

"Mikey-call back later" I told him crookedly, ignoring his pleas to stay on the phone. I shut the shell cell lid turning to curled back into Leo's loving chest; he held me tighter for a moment as my eyes blinked openly for a few more moments until they shut again….

And then I gasped; so loudly as I flew my body forward; feathers flew from all around me diving into the air at the rate I moved as my eyes went wide as I studied my apartment.

Water dripped down the hall from my bathroom shower which was still running…

Feathers danced across the landing…

My bra and Leo's pants were tossed down by my feet at the bottom of the ripped open sofa…

My eyes filled with horror.

What had I done?

Oh god- I confessed to him, I had thrown my self on him like a bitch in heat. Oh god…

The flirting; the touching- the _shower...the sofa…_

I swallowed my throat which was still scratched, only this time my voice had lost its words.

I turned slowly to look down at my suspicion; only meeting with blue eyes which shared the same shocked face; it seemed we both had forgotten for a moment…

And then he was up, standing in front of me as he bowled me over so that I was now alone on the floor; feathers whipped up into the air again as I carried on watching him wide eyed. He took two heavy steps back almost falling against my wall.

I looked down to my body and shrieked; I was half naked; more than half naked- a pair of damp panties wrapped around my middle and tangled hiding none of my shame.

I pulled the blanket up to my chin and eyed Leo; who was also naked…tail still curling slightly inward and his thing not as much on show…

The thing I had tasted…sucked…while I…

Our eyes met again, our breath caught in our throats as we didn't dare speak, move or breath. I watched his gaze as he looked at me; horrified

It was probably disgust, he probably found me the most disgusting thing ever. how could I let defile him like that? How could I have done that to him; knowing it was probably the first time…

Oh god; I tasted his…

Oh fuck.

I shrieked again and hid under the blanket. I couldn't hear him moving as he remained frozen. I closed my eyes willing the memories back to me in a fast flash…

 _"I…maybe you sh-should check for…you know…any baddies" I snickered shamelessly and he smirked beautifully and licked his lips._

 _"Anything for you" he breathed smoothly…_

 _…"You like to stare at me" I commented as my eyes became hooded. Even through this, I swore he was blushing._

 _"I love staring at you"…_

 _…His thumbs hooked into my pants as I gasped wildly at the feeling of them lower down on my body. His mouth bit down lightly on my neck as I bit my own lip- my head raised as far as it could up to the sky opening up for him._

 _"Yes" I breathed in pleasure…_

 _…"Ha…Nor- oh I-I …"_

 _I smirked to myself, my body glowing with the effect I had on him as I grinned and mumbled happily. It was only when I began kissing his chest; did I feel my body take over and I lowered myself off his lap and down to the floor in between his legs…_

 _…"NORY! OH FUCK!"…_

"Oh god" I cupped my mouth and opened my eyes.

" _Oh fuck_ " I breathed. I had completely, shamelessly thrown myself at him.

God he must be in total regret- he must hate me. God I bet he can't even look at me…

I wasn't anything like he would have wanted for the first time; I wasn't anything special. I bet he thought I was such a shameful slut who had basically sexually abused him.

I sat up pulling the blanket down over my face as tears spooled.

Leo remained frozen; watching me in horror.

I was so right; he hated me…he was disgusted he had ever touched me. How could he want me like that? It was all the drink; and now he regretted it all completely- he hated me.

Tears fell in waves and crashed down onto the blanket I held so tightly to my chest.

"L-Leo- I-Im so- sor-"

But I never got the sentence out. Because he was gone.

Feathers lifted in a blur shooting at the window as he had vanished from my small apartment.

He hated me; I had ruined everything. Ruined our friendship; Ruined my lives with the turtles.

I sobbed heavily as I went holding my head in my hands and lowered my neck down into them

Again, aches filled my neck as I bent down and my wrists hurt from the weight of my hands.

I cried for the longest of times, calling my self every single name under the sun; how could he love someone like me? How could he have wanted some one like me?

I leant heavily down onto my wrist but then sprang back as a shooting pain flew down my arm.

For a moment I stopped. I pulled my head back to look up at my wrists; inspecting it for the first time.

There were light blueish yellow bruises on my wrists; just soft tissue bruising, but visible…

 _…my hands were pinned above my head together in one of Leo's giant ones as he kissed heavily down my throat, biting and nipping as he went._

I groaned as he caused the most delicious friction between my skin and his teeth, making the pain beautifully balanced in pleasure.

I liked how it felt; it wasn't a hurting pain, but so pleasurable nipping my skin sending electronic buzzes down me, putting me in overload again…

These bruises were left by Leo…his finger prints etched onto my skin where he had pinned me down.

Another wave of sadness barrelled over me; Leo hadn't meant to leave bruises; and I didn't even care, he hadn't hurt me…I had enjoyed it… I was just far to weak and thimble to enjoy him like that and he knew it.

"Oh fuck" I whispered letting the tears fall again. My head pounded even more as I felt physically sick at my own actions. He must have been a mess.

I cried heavily into the torn pillows and laid back down hiding underneath my blanket.

I cried so hard until i became light headed, and i drifted off into an uncomfortable unconscious state.

What had I done...

* * *

Oh No!

Whats going to happen! Its al gone wrong!

Let me know what you think guys! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Leo's POV**

I stood frozen.

Fuck.

The memories of last night came roaring back to me as I looked at her sitting in the bed of pillow feathers I had made…

Her moans for me; her hands touching me as she pulled me towards her…

… _Her grinding in my lap as I kissed and touched her gorgeous breasts, savouring her nipples in my mouth- she tasted so fucking good…_

 _…Her in between my legs; her mouth on my cock…sucking at…_

Oh fuck it was…

It had been…

She had been everything…

But I could see her regret filling her eyes; I had totally taken advantage of her; and she knew it. I had touched her when she drunkenly wanted me to and now realised how much of a monster I was.

My eyes stared horrified at the marks I had left on her body; she lay in the middle of her floor- her neck had three red bite marks which had blue bruising all around, this carried on down her shoulder- to her breast; then her wrists; my finger prints pressed into her beautiful skin.

I had touched her dishonourably; indulged on her touches on me and hurt her terribly. Not to mention her apartment which I had also destroyed.

I couldn't imagine the pain she must have been in. I met her eyes staring at her.

But then something hit me worse than her upset at my hurting her; but the look in her eyes.

The horror etched on her face.

She could see me as the monster I was; I had all but nearly _raped her…_

My mind sprang back to her sitting on my lap.

 _Her body straight as I dragged her ass in against my lap roughly, creating a glorious friction. She moaned heavily; enjoying it. My name spilled from her lips beautifully._

 _"L-Leo…oh…"_

 _My name._

 _Mine._

 _Then I felt it; a possessive surge echo through me; accelerated by my drunken emotions and the toxin's of the beer._

 _I wanted her._

 _All of her._

 _Right now…_

 _Then she began playing with my tail; and I was undone as the pleasure flew out of me in all directions; my muscles alive with her and the feeling she was creating…_

Then I remembered her lips on my cock.

I should have known to stop earlier. I should have told myself to leave. I should have let her cry and be upset about me leaving her.

Because now there was no return from this.

Tears fell down her face and I couldn't bare it any longer; she was ashamed of me.

And my heart broke shattering through me.

I bolted, grabbing my pants in a blur before I left; the bright light stinging my huge fucking headache as I tumbled onto her rooftop.

The biggest wave of nausea hit me as I fell to my knees and threw up instantly. I had been sick growing up in the past; and this was nothing like that. It flowed out of me as I cringed at the guilt, the horror of my actions… I laid my head flat down against the concrete angry and incontrollable as I could hear her sobs from here still.

Her beautiful voice that had called for me happily, was now sobbing because I couldn't control myself…

I flung my head up and then back down at the concrete hard; hitting my head harder and harder angrier that I had ever been in my life. I did it again, growling at my self wanting to be punished. The pain reared in my mind as I gritted my teeth.

Good; pain was all I deserved.

I felt my body still; even though my mind didn't want to; hot tears rolled down my face.

All I wanted was to love her; and now because I had been a fool, I would never get the chance to even admire her from afar again.

My hands fisted the concrete below me as I punched down into it, hearing my skin split and blood fall onto the roof.

Its what I deserved.

The blinding light came in at me again as I fought back another wave of nausea.

I couldn't hide here forever.

How could I face my brothers?

How could I face April?

 _Her cousin?!_

But then I felt it again; a broken sob rolled out of me as I stayed kneeling over, my head dripping a little with blood and my knuckles as well.

More tears slid down my face.

Last night had meant so much to me; it was everything I ever wanted in one long dreamy fantasy. She was everything I could ever wish for…

But now I would never get to even look at her beautiful face or body again; a face and body I had covered in blue and yellow bruises from my carelessness.

There would be no way she would forgive me.

She hated me.

I was a monster; the biggest monster.

The worst…

After sometime, my feet found their bound again as I dragged myself down to the sewers through an open man hole.

The darkness was sickly welcoming as I walked terribly slowly. My mouth gritted shut and my eyes filled with the pain of a thousand life times.

I needed to be tortured; I needed to be beaten to a pulp.

 _Its what she would want…_

I reached the lair a few hours later; my eyes sore from my tears and my fists aching from my punches into the stone walls.

Mikey was the first to spot me. He sat at the dining table next to April; Donnie and Raph's backs facing mine. They were all eating, looking normal. I looked to them, knowing I could never go back to feeling normal like that again.

At first, Mike grinned over the back of Donnie and waved; only looking a little tired and deflated. But then his face noticed mine and he had moved over to me in an instant; all noticeable 'Michelangelo' traits gone.

I couldn't look at him; or any of them. Especially April; I couldn't look directly at April. It would send me off again.

I thought about her once more; her beautiful smiling face at the concert singing to me…

 _"Your skin, oh yeah your skin and bones" …_

I closed my eyes tight and hung my head low.

My heart shattered around me.

"Leo?" Mikey asked. My own name sounding foreign in his mouth as I scrunched my eyes up some more.

There were footsteps and suddenly I felt everyone around me.

I looked to the floor; three sets of feet like mine and the tiny sneakers of April.

 _Sneakers like she wore._

I fell to my knees ashamed; horrified.

Donnie's voice came in worried.

"Leo- Leo what's wrong? What's happened?" oh how could I tell them? How could I even begin?

I closed my eyes again and let the loose tears fall down my face.

"Get him to my table; _now_ " Donnie told them as Raph and Mikey began to lift me.

I didn't fight them; what was the point? I kept staring down passed them; to the floor.

I could hear April physically panicking as she walked beside them. I could hear the gulp of her throat as she fought to look at me.

They sat me on Donnie's table, but I remained unresponsive. Donnie shined a light on my forehead where I had inflicted pain on my self; a trickle of blood fell down.

I didn't flinch.

He looked at my knuckles which were bloodied and cut.

I knew that he had worked out it out from the gravel on my face and hands.

He knew these were self inflicted. I could see his face in the shining floor tiles of his lab. His concern wavered over his eyes.

"Leo…you need to tell me what's wrong…"

But I couldn't. I couldn't even find my voice. I couldn't even share what I was feeling never even mind why I was feeling it…

April came in front of me now; I could smell her; her scent so far from hers, but with her blood being from the same gene pool; there was that distinctive hint of lilac…

 _I breathed her in as she lifted her head up in the shower allowing me to pull her t-shirt off as I tossed it aside. Her skin the softest thing I had ever felt; her arms smooth and her hips even smoother._

 _I leant down to her neck just wanting to place my lips there; just to taste her skin once, but then finding my self getting lost in her scent; it was floral- lilac toned and warming._

 _I could have just eaten her up…_

I scrunched my eyes up again as my fingers gripped the silver tray bed I had been sat on.

"Leo…Leo is it…is it Nory?" she asked nervous. My eyes met hers for a moment.

Nory.

I crumpled away from her. A sob wanting to roll out loud but I couldn't. I held it in; remaining silent and still. My heart thunderous in my chest as it threatened to give out.

I wished it would.

But my hands gave me away as I gripped the metal bed I sat on- I could feel it crunching tightly under my grip.

I had held her just as tight, leaving marks on her skin…

Donnie put a hand on my shoulder and I shrugged it off gently. My eyes found the floor again as I remained still; all the time hurting.

I still loved her so deeply; how could I have done that to her? How could I have been so careless with her?

And now; she was sat crying, abused and bruised; hating me- alone.

I was a monster.

Then Raph's voice started up.

"Come on fearless it can't be t'at baad" he asked with an edge to his voice. He didn't mean for it to sound so chilled.

But I didn't care- he always had to say something.

Him.

Raphael.

This was his fault.

If he hadn't of made me drink, none of this would have happened.

She would be here with me now.

I could still watch her from afar. Still love her from my eyes.

My eyes glared up at him as he watched me; now a little unsure with all twinkle of mischief and anger gone. He was concerned.

But I really didn't give a fuck.

He should have only been concerned about himself.

 _…"Tell you som't'in fearless; if you don' want 'er tonigh'- I'm takin' 'er; what I'd do to that…." He said shaking his head. His eyes watching North carefully with a glint of attraction…_

I continued to stare him down; feeling his face being picked apart by my eyes; scolding him and burning him where he stood. He kept quiet, moving forward as if waiting for me to say something.

 _"maybe its that I think we should have more respect for her; instead of sexually harassing her behind her back!" I said pleased with my valid point._

 _"Only coz you wanna sexually harass 'er" Raph added a glint of evil humour lurked across his face…_

he was right; and I had…

That's when I snapped.

I roared at him, flinging my self professionally at him.

My hands found his throat as I latched on shaking with anger and floods of venom in my grip. Some how in my tired ill state I had felt the pulse of adrenaline cursing through me as I slammed his body into the wall nearest to me. I held him up as high as I could and pressed on him.

Mikey had spun around April; grabbing her and pulling her behind him as Donnie stood in front; pulling his bow out in a stance getting ready.

 ** _"Its. All. Your. Fault_**." I growled thrusting at him harder. My fingers clawed at his throat; as he stretched trying to fight me off. I pinned him further down into the wall with my other limbs holding him tighter expertly in my grip as he began to struggle for air. It seemed impossible; Raph was the biggest out of all of us, but here I was surging in rage and shame and monstrosity, holding him up like a rag doll underneath my power grip. I shook with blinding rage; as my fingers began clawing into his scales. His neck becoming whiter and whiter by the second.

And then Raph looked at me in a way he had never done before.

His eyes wide and submissive in terror…

He feared me.

I growled again; letting it rip into their air violently.

"ENOUGH!" A roar came at me and a tail flew me up into the air. I landed on the ground; immediately lunging for Raph again; but never meeting him. A large strong tail wrapped around my waist tightly, holding me to the floor as I met the old scolding eyes of my father.

I had never hit so low before.

He watched me unsure and worried. Donnie- the same. Mikey stood protectively over April who looked at me horrified…

 _The horror etched on her face._

 _She could see me as the monster I was; I had all but raped her…_

I put my head in my hands and felt it then.

The sobs rolling through me as my tears spilled to the surface.

I thought I was broken before, but it had gone beyond that now; I was splintered into fractions of shards. Tremendous waves of guilt washed over me in painful stabs to my heart.

I could hear footprints leaving slowly and a door shut.

Then I was alone- my father beside me.

"My son- what has brought this on?" he asked.

I bit my lip and cringed softly.

"Leonardo…its alright"

I felt his hand on my shoulder; but I stood and moved across the room in a quick flashing blur.

I looked down at the wall; staring at the hard brick. I didn't want to tell him; I couldn't face him; just like I couldn't have faced her.

But I wanted punishment; I wanted to be as hurt as she must have felt.

Because inside; among the heart break and horror I had put her through…I had wanted it all and still found myself wanting to go back and do it all again.

But I shut down the thoughts instantly; trapping them beneath my emotions.

I was sick; mentally sick for thinking it…

"My son" My dad breathed to me again. But I turned on my feet and headed straight to the Hashi.

I couldn't stay here, in a place of warmth and safety; I couldn't allow myself to have it.

I turned; walking straight passed my brothers and a manic April who I could just make out to be pacing the lair; a hand in her phone.

Soon they would know…

Until then; I could only punish myself; accepting what I had done and hiding myself away from everyone in the darkness of the room.

I locked the door behind me and found my sobs rolling back to me silently. I flicked the lights off and crawled into the middle of the room.

It was all my fault, and the only solace I could think of, was knowing that she would never forgive me; The ultimate punishment for me.

And I agreed it was for the best.

 **Leave a review guys! whats going to happen next!**


	9. Chapter 9

Nory's POV

I sat there for 2 hours without even flinching. I remained frozen; unable to shift from the pain I had caused. I lay there half dead to the world as tears fell from my eyes wondering if this was all I could do from now on.

I don't even think I could blink.

He had left me; he had run and left me behind- because I was a stupid slut totally unworthy of him…

My tears flooded my face again but sobs stilled. I could only feel the heart break under my chest.

The bruises and bites on my body numb.

Then the phone rang; this time- it was my phone.

Caller ID flashed brightly: 'April'

I looked to it and hit the red button; ignoring the call as I pulled myself back up onto the sofa.

My shower still ran; but I didn't care.

I didn't care about anything anymore…

Just him.

Him, who I probably would never see again. And the idea broke me.

The phone rang another time as I stared at it.

Had he gone home? Was he safe? It had been hours…

My broken body at least needed to know he made it home.

I clicked the green button; unsure of what to say as April breathed down the phone.

 _"Nory! Nory? Tell me your okay! Nory!"_ she sounded panicked and frightened, her breathing laboured and worried.

"April" I murmured out; my voice at least staying level.

 _"Oh thank fuck! Guys- its alright; she's talking to me"_ she called, calming her self down. I could almost hear the panic in her body as she breathed deeply.

 _"Are you okay? What's going on?"_ April asked me out right as I opened my mouth to speak but couldn't.

 _"Nory!"_ she called in a frustrated bark, but I couldn't answer her; more tears fell down my cheek in my utter heart break.

 _"I need to go see her"_ she said talking to someone else as I could hear her hurrying as crackle came down the phone.

I panicked; if April walked in on me looking like this then…

"N-NO!" I bellowed out feeling my own throat pull at the sharpness.

"April- s-sorry, I'm fine- totally fine, just still hung over a-and t-tired" I breathed out keeping my voice level

April huffed and sounded extremely unsure.

 _"What's happened?"_ she asked and I decided to play dumb; had Leo not told them how I had attacked him?

"I don't know what you're talking about…" I drifted off

 _"North James- don't you dare lie to me- Leo came home earlier and-"I cut her off._

"Is he safe? Did he get home okay?" my voice wobbled as tears splashed into my lap. My eyes found the window to my right, picturing his body fleeing my home again. My insides cracked further.

 _"He's…not exactly himself"_ she said, suddenly her voice was softer; filled with worry. I bit my lip.

It was all my fault.

"Oh…" it was all I could say as I pulled myself up to stand, wrapping the blanket around me. I breathed it in deeply; it smelt so much like him.

I gritted my teeth feeling the wave of sadness coming back, reminding me I had completely lost him…

 _"Nory; Did Leo stay with you last night?"_

"He…he slept on the floor" I blew out finding the truth a happy medium instead of creating a web of lies. My eyes were heavy and wet as I swallowed the sharp lump in my scratchy throat.

 _"and was he…okay?"_

"he was…he was really drunk" I added keeping my sentences short. I could hear her huffing down the phone.

 _"What time did he go?"_

I swallowed hard.

"I-I'm not sure…He left…really fast" I gritted my teeth. The memory of his horror filled face dashing away from me was enough to make me feel unwanted, ugly and useless…

I swallowed needing to get away from this call.

"I'm sorry April- I-I'm not feeling great at the moment; I need to go lie down- phone me later alright?" I told her. She tried to keep me on the line, but I couldn't keep talking about him. I couldn't delve more into my broken heart than I already was…

It started to curl into a pain in my chest unlike anything I had ever felt.

" _Nory are- are you sure your alright?"_

"Totally; well not really- I'm really ill, I'll call you later alright? bye" I called to her; then dropped my phone into my lap and tucked my head into my chest, the agony returning thick and fast.

All I wanted was Leo and I would never get him ever again.

I sobbed louder and pulled the covers round me tighter. I was such an idiot…

The evening drifted into the night, so quickly and my headache hadn't subsided. My emotional state was something else entirely. April called to ask if I was feeling any better; I told her that I wasn't and that she should keep away as I thought it was more of a virus than a hangover, even though, it wasn't. I told her was going to keep away from the lair for the next few days and she told me it was fine; seeming to come down from her heightened level of worry.

In some way I wondered if Leo had mentioned anything at all; but I tried not to dread hard on that point.

At some point, I pulled my body up from the living room; and turned to go to the bathroom. I began sneezing knowing the cold water from the night before had gave me a slight cold.

At least I hadn't lied completely straight off to April.

My eyes fell on the running shower, the memories lurching back to me…

 _With a deep breath an understanding crossed between us; droplets of water falling from my open mouth in awe. I nodded once, my mouth hanging open slightly at the notion as my heart stammered and slammed in my chest. I held my breath unable to take a deep inhale as I felt him slowly; so dreadfully slowly, lift the wet t-shirt up over my head and threw it alongside his hoodie…_

I gripped the door handle tightly, the memory so painful when it should have been so wonderful…

Oh I wished this afternoon would have gone so differently; that I would have woken up with him holding me, and instead of gasping- instead of feeling regret; he would have pulled me closer, kissed my head and chuckled when we realised what we had done…

Maybe made some food together while I waited patiently for him to kiss me for the first time ever…

Leo looking at me with the same loved eyes he had watched me with all night.

I shut myself down from thinking about it anymore. I couldn't; I knew it would kill me.

I breathed slowly trying to push down the knowledge that in reality he hadn't done so; he had bolted- taken off in a similar way someone would spit out a bad taste in their mouth.

I was nothing more than a bad taste…

I huffed and shook my head again. Leaning over to turn the freezing water off as the shower ran silent for the first time in 17 hours…

I bit my lip to stop the tears again.

My eyes found myself in my mirror and I looked about as beautiful as I felt.

My eyes were red, strained and puffy, my face drawn back and grey from the hangover. My nose red from crying and sneezing. My hair huge and bushy. Then I eyed my naked body; dropping the cover to the floor as I looked at what Leo had seen this morning.

My face dropped into a shocked expression.

My neck and collar bone were red; cherry red with teeth marks and bruising, my hand raised to it instinctively as my fingers touched the mark. It ached, but didn't hurt too bad; mostly feeling like I had bashed it once and it was tender. But my eyes moved from my neck to my fingers and down to my wrist; the bruising there yellow and in three distinct places; one round circle bruised showing where each of Leo's fingers had been on me. I swallowed; it looked bad. My other hand went to grip my wrist pulling it away from the rest of my body as I looked down- my collarbone was a little darker than normal, the top of my right breast; another huge bruised hickey lay, just to the right of my nipple on my left breast, another bite mark. A few more loose browning bruises where his hands had been on my hips.

And yet it didn't hurt me in a way, even as bad as it looked- I felt like I had been at the gym and the after ache was all that had been left. But I looked like I had taken five rounds with Mike Tyson.

My cheeks burned.

Maybe Leo ran because he thought he had hurt me? Maybe he had bolted in thinking I was damaged…

But I shut myself down as my eyes met themselves in the mirror again.

 _No…it wasn't just that…_

He would have called Donnie first; if he had any shred of care left for me. It was so obvious that he was ashamed of me; ashamed of what I had done to him…

"stupid fucking slut" I called to myself, feeling the anger course threw my veins as I eyed my self up in the mirror.

"stupid ugly _bitch_ " I gritted my teeth scrunching my eyes up with the tension of it all; another flash of anger raising in me as I felt a scream bubble to my lips.

I pushed it back down and turned on my heels. I whipped off my underwear and found new clean ones in the dryer. I avoided going back into my shower. I couldn't…not yet…

I found a comfortable set of large pyjamas as I pulled them on and like a zombie I carried myself to my bed.

I needed to rest; maybe this horrible dream would come to an end and I would wake up sitting in my bed; Leo and his brothers still coming round to mine for pizza and movie night.

I laid my head down on the pillows as tears sprung to my face.

That was never going to happen again.

I cried silently in the most hurting way possible, trying my best not to allow sobs into the open air- they only reminded me that no one was coming, that I was completely alone…

 _"Your cold honey" he slurred; whether he was drunk from booze or from what we were doing now I couldn't be entirely sure. I only knew what we were doing was adding to my height of my levelled dizziness, and if Leo felt the same; I knew we weren't finished with each other yet…._

 _I took his hand in mine; trying to stop the worry from his face as I opened the shower door and pulled us both out of the little crook._

 _I walked backwards, constantly facing him; my eyes watching his, terrified to look away in case he would disappear on me; that my drunken dream would end._

 _I wasn't sure where I was taking him until my legs hit the back of my couch. I turned us and pushed him to sit down on the sofa. He sprawled himself out arms flying to the side almost like his body was becoming paralysed as he watched me seductively; entranced at my slow movements as I walked towards him and immediately, and slowly, moved to straddled his lap._

 _"Oh…love" He grunted and I couldn't wait to feel him under my lips any longer as I moved forward. I kissed at his cheek again, gently; softly…_

 _Then everything changed; he gripped me hard; way too hard, making me hiss. I looked at his face. It was horrified._

 _"What the fuck are you doing? Get off me!" and then he threw me across the room, I skidded down just to below my window._

 _He laughed at me and eyed me up and down._

 _"As if I would let you do that to me; you think I want someone like you?" he walked backwards and forwards in a leader manor. I felt humiliated; I sat up as tears pricked at my eyes._

 _"Oh North- go on and cry; you're nothing to me; April is the only one I would want. she's much better looking; better body too" his eyes looked me up and down as I tried to cover myself. I cried heavily as he laughed at me, and suddenly he wasn't alone; all his brothers were with him._

 _"Leo told us what you did" Donnie spoke tauntingly. Mikey laughed with him looking down at me._

 _"Why would anyone want you?"_

 _"Come on boys; April needs us more…" Leo said throwing his voice towards me as they turned and ducked out my window._

 _Leo the last to go._

 _"No one will ever love you the way you are…"_

I sat bolt up and screamed. I screamed until my lungs were empty of air for the longest time ever. I screamed in anger and hurt. I just had to.

My eyes finally opened to the darkness of my room. My heart louder than normal. My eyes were wet with the tears that had fallen from my nightmare and my head still pounding. I pulled my legs up to my chest and breathed slowly. I listened to the floor boards settle below me and the creaking from the above apartment continuously moving slowly.

I breathed in and out deeply.

I leaned over to check my phone; 4:15am. I closed my eyes and laid my head back down on my pillow; it gave me the upmost comfort in such a sad time. I lay there still for a minute, letting my body settle from my horrid dream. I tried to think of anything but, I tried to think of a plan for the day; maybe some reading, maybe some washing…

 _Maybe pick the feathers up off my living room floor…_

My heart stopped and the pain came rushing back.

No no no,

No I wasn't ready for that yet. No, please no; I couldn't face it yet.

But the emotions came flying back to me; my heart ache so strong and my chest closed in with a tightness I knew wasn't normal. I gripped at myself, as if trying to hold the pieces of me together, but they blew apart again, ripping a hole in my heart as I cringed and lay flat from the heavy pressure. My eyes dripped with more tears that I willed to stop, but wouldn't.

If this was heartbroken rejection; I never wished it upon anyone.

I tried closing my eyes again, trying to will sleep to come back and claim me; but then I remembered my dream.

It was either stay awake and suffer in real life with my reality; or sleep with my nightmares constantly.

I gritted my teeth. This would never leave me.

After ten minutes of this, I found my TV remote; hoping for something to distract my head and heart. I flicked on the first channel I found.

It was Alien 2 ….

 _"So what is this you're getting me to watch?" I asked Leo with half a smile. He grinned down at me with a chuckle, a mischievous look in his eye._

 _"Alright alright- so we watched Alien the other night right? Weeellll this is the sequel?"_

 _"Oh my god there's a sequel?" I asked with a raise in my voice. He chuckled deeply it almost sounded like a hum. My insides squealed at him as I kept my face composed._

 _What was happening between us?_

 _"Yeah and I sent Donnie and Mikey off on a scavenger hunt; Raph's with Casey- so we have the TV to our selves!" he smiled triumphantly. I giggled as his warm face watched me pleased._

 _"You load the movie up and I'll get the pop corn" I told him. He chuckled as I passed and went to the kitchen._

 _My heat fluttered in my chest as I grabbed a microwave bag from Mikey and shoved it in the little oven. I grabbed two cans from the fridge and filled the bowl with the packet._

 _I walked back into the living room to see him cross legged on the floor; his eyes scrunched up in concentration._

 _"Donnie told me how to do this before…" he commented to himself as I placed our things down on the small makeshift coffee table._

 _"Having trouble?" I asked lightly. He looked to me and raised his eyebrows._

 _"I-I got it" he said waving me off. I leaned over his shell, right over his shoulder, before pressing the play button._

 _The starting credits rolled on as he turned to look at me with a blush._

 _"Silly turtle" I commented, running my fingers over the end of his bandana tails._

 _I flopped down onto the sofa, pulling my legs up beside me. I patted the seat next to me as he copied my actions. An arm loose around the back of me as we settled in to watch the movie…_

 _"Oh Come on Leo- I mean its good but; newer movies use new technology; look at gravity- that is a great sci-fi film"_

 _"I haven't ever seen it" he commented with a point of his finger. I grinned._

 _"Well I happen to have it on blu-ray, so next movie date is at mine"_

 _he grinned down at me as we turned back in to watch the film; I had no clue what was going on, we had chatted for half an hour, but it looked like someone was getting eaten._

 _I felt silly, grinning so hugely at a TV screen monster._

 _But I didn't care about the movie; I didn't care about my blue ray sci fi films…_

 _I only cared about the turtle who was sitting beside me watching them with me…_

I flicked the TV off. My eyes prickled as my chest began digging at the hole again.

That was gone now; our night together had ended.

And the pain in my chest exploded.

I missed him so much already…

I closed my eyes; nightmares were a better risk than this. At least that was 50/50 chance over 100%. I curled up and shut my eyes tight waiting for the never-ending darkness to come back to me; releasing me for a few more hours sleep….

 _"Leo?"_

 _he stood in front of me- only a meter away and smiled at me. My eyes filled with tears._

 _He was happy here; looking at me like I had remembered._

 _Then the room went dark and so did his features._

 _"You think id ever forgive you? You're banned from my home. You're banned from my brothers/ What you did- can't' ever be forgiven" he told me with a grave voice._

 _He growled and I flinched._

 _"L-Leo I'm so-sorr-"_

 _his hand made contact with my face as I fell to the floor…_

 _Suddenly I was back naked; only in those blue panties I had worn._

 _Leo laughed and then his face turned cold. His eyes distant and angry, nearly spilling with tears._

 _"how could you do that to me?" he asked in a raspy light voice. I wanted to answer him but my voice disappeared and I felt a huge weight hold me down from moving away or reaching for him._

 _"You're nothing to me anymore…what we had- its over…"_

 _Then the laughing started; this time- April, Casey, Donnie, Mikey and Raph joined in. Pointing at me and laughing evilly. Hysterically._

 _I tried to get away but I couldn't, I was paralyzed and they were pulling me apart…_

My eyes flew open and I screamed again. So loud; loud enough to be heard blocks away as it echoed around my bedroom. My heart hammering again, my eyes no longer dry.

I swallowed and sat up, light streamed in from my windows. I turned to look at my little alarm clock; 3pm.

Sleeping didn't ease the pain, neither did being awake. I doubled over with an ache in my chest and gritted my teeth.

I didn't dare move from my bed; I couldn't. I didn't want to go out there and face…

I stopped myself even thinking it. As I reached to find something to distract me. Instantly I found my head phones, pulled them off the night stand and shoved them in my ears.

Anything- all I needed was a distraction; anything I could find…

The music filled my ears as rested my head back against my head board, leaving it on shuffle as heavy rock drums filled my ears; perfect. Just what I needed.

I wasn't sure how long I sat there; but I could feel my self slipping back into a restful state. It was exactly sleep, but it was near enough, just letting the music carry me away for a little while. I opened one eye seeing the darkness pass through my room as I looked down surprised; I knew it grew dark earlier from the time of year, but surely I hadn't been sat here this long. I eyed my I pod's clock.

6.30pm…wow- I had found a safe place to help me through this…

Then 'Yellow' came on.

And my eyes flew open. And I froze.

I wanted to rip the stupid buds out of my ears. I wanted to escape from the song.

But I found myself staying in the same position, sat stiffly. Unable to even turn my head.

 _"…Oh yeah, your skin and bones, Turn into something beautiful…"_

 _I swayed with him and I swore I could feel him breathing in my scent, almost breathing me up as his head buried down into my shoulder, resting there like it always should have been, like we fit together like a jigsaw..._

 _I felt his lips skimming my shoulder blade and grinned up at the sky, my heart and head pounding._

 _"You know I love you so…"_

Then I found the strength to move.

I ripped the buds from my ears and sprung from my bed. I threw my I pod away from me down the little corridor into the living room. Where the feathers still lay…

I gasped as the feelings came rushing back; the pain, the hurt, the humiliation.

And then I was on the floor, clutching my self together as I lay there, shivering.

The tears came back flowing as I begged myself to keep it together. I needed to- I couldn't go threw this again. It was as if he had died. But it made perfect sense.

Because I was dead to them now- I had to be. They couldn't let me back in their life; they couldn't even let me be near them…which meant no April or Casey either…

"Please…" I whispered angrily to my self on the floor; the word only reminding me of how alone I was as it echoed around the hall.

I guessed this was how it was going to be for a long while...

* * *

 **Awww poor Nory!**

 **I felt like i needed to do this chapter to really explore how heartbroken she would feel; April getting suspicious oooo!**

 **Whats going to happen next!**

 **Thanks to you guys leaving reviews; your so awesome! it totally makes my day!**


	10. Chapter 10

Leo's POV

"LEO OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW" Raph had growled at me; he had thrown his body at it several times, but with the reinforcements Master had put in place to stop us leaving, he had all but failed. It had been a day, and he had lost all patience; not that he had any patience anyway.

"LEO NOW!"

I lay there, just staring into the darkness of the room. I didn't know how long it had been. I wasn't aware; but I knew I would remain in here for a much longer period. I couldn't face anyone.

The pain unbearable.

I couldn't dare.

I heard feet shuffling outside the door.

"Raph, its not gonna work" Donnie mumbled with a sigh; he sounded conflicted, broken.

"Well what we gunna do? Whats goin' on- North wont speak ta April. 'e wont speak ta us- fuck 'e nearly kills me! We 'ave a right to know!" Raph growled as I heard his feet pacing.

He would give up soon. They all would; give it a week.

"were not gonna find out like that are we? April thinks going to see North is a good idea and I agree. I think this has something to do with the concert" Donnie said as more feet entered.

"I got through to North again; she just keeps telling me she's feeling sick…it's a lie; I know her, I can hear it in her voice…I'm really worried- you don't think…"

Her voice went really quiet for a second and I couldn't make out her words.

"Leo? Nah; he's in love with her…he wouldn't…then again…maybe that's the reason why..." Donnie mumbled as I cringed inwardly.

"Wait. Leo's i _n love_ with Nory?"

"oh come on Ap- you gotta seen the way 'e looks at 'er" Raph barked and she gasped.

 _"Why didn't you tell me?!_ "

"Coz you woulda told 'er and 'e woulda killed us"

April huffed.

"How long has this been going on?"

It went quiet; I assumed they shrugged.

"Maybe year or two; 'es in deep- so if anyt'ins got 'im- its 'er"

April sighed loudly.

"Well _now we know_ we need to go see her- it will clear things up; definitely"

They all seemed to plod away from me as I closed my eyes again.

Good.

She would need her friends. She needed support right now.

I had left her there like a used toy.

I gritted my teeth and swallowed.

Soon they would all know what I did.

Then I would be cast out. Of course- it was the right thing.

It was probably the only honourable thing I could be left with doing…

Nory POV

The night had flowed into another day and the day had flowed into the night. April had called; but I had sent it to voicemail. I knew she would be at work and so I ignored it knowing she wouldn't have time to call me back.

I had called in sick to my own job and moped about selfishly. I had slumped around my apartment trying not to sleep; trying to fight off the nightmares but also trying to void my living room. I would go into my bedroom, see my bed then return to the hallway. Music seemed to help; but the heart break wasn't lifting. I guessed it would take maybe three years; the amount of time I had been in love with him…but then my heart would break even further and the idea of getting over this seemed impossible.

It had been the longest I had gone without seeing them.

Without him.

I found myself back down by my wall as I lifted my head from it and sighed. I needed to get out of this state. I needed to focus myself; ground my self in the moment.

I swallowed; this would never get easier, but I needed to try.

I gripped at my self trying to pull through this depression as I flung my body up. I grabbed my I pod which still sat in the hallway floor, only to find it dead. And in my tired angry state; I threw it hard down into the darkness of my living room.

It landed with a clunk and then fell to the floor.

I froze; terrified.

My lights flew on revealing three turtles and April, who all eyed me with wide eyes. I blinked twice, not believing what I was seeing; but here they were. Donnie looked down to my sofa his eyes going wider, his nudged Raph who turned Mikey's head.

They saw the mess; the feathers, the rip, the watery floor.

And then they all looked back at me; blank expressions ran across their faces…

They froze. And so did I.

Suddenly the room felt so slow and frozen. No one moved. No one dared to blink. They all looked at me like I was a demon hiding in the corner of a room, watching me as if trying to understand what had gone on.

April took the first step.

"Nor…Nor… what happened?" she said sweetly, but I couldn't take my eyes off the brother's. They stood wide eyes and wide mouthed. Unsure what to say. But wanting to say so much.

My eyes met all of theirs instantly. My heart thumping and my stomach churning.

I looked down; forgetting I hadn't mopped my floor and it was still damp; the floor beneath soaking my PJ pants a little as well as Aprils sneakers.

She looked to me wide eyed; nervous and unsure. Her hands found my arms as she cupped them gently.

"Hey…hey- look at me"

But I couldn't; my eyes had found Mikey's…

The same shade of blue as Leo's.

And then I seemed to be released as I gasped heavily; breathing way to deep as my chest thudded up and down. I carried on breathing deeply, trying to dispel the waves of emotion from hitting me further. But it was no use. It came back; the pain, the memories, the flood of hurt as I found the tears pricking my eyes.

April rubbed my shoulders gently as I cried freely in front of the turtles. Her head seemed to scan me over.

"W-what are you…what are you d-doing here?" I croaked knowing they could all hear my hammering heart beat.

His brothers had come for me; that's what this was- it was the beating up party. They knew.

"Well we've been…we were worried" She told me. But I couldn't look at them. I folded my arms in front of my chest, my shoulders shrouding in on my self.

"Donnie…" April spoke touching Donnie's arms; she grabbed his attention as he stared hard at my arms.

My bruises.

I looked at them with dead eyes, pleading with them not to pry. But it was too late; they were going to and the truth would come spilling out.

Donnie took a step forward towards me as I took one step back instinctively. He watched me unsure.

"Nory- its alright…I'm not going to hurt you-its okay" he said calmingly as I tried to still myself.

I could see in his eyes; his brain trying to work out what had happened.

Had Leo told them about what I had done? If he had, why were they being so nice to me?

April came forward first, and she took my arm in her hand leading me down onto the small chair of my living room. I dragged my feet behind her; keeping my eyes forward.

All eyes turned on me as I cringed under the look. The atmosphere way too tight.

"I'll kill 'em- I'll fuckin kill 'em" Raph grumbled deeply, darkly; angrily. The words bouncing up the walls.

"But…wait- I don't…" Mikey kept asking, the look of disappointment in his eyes burning at me. I couldn't look back up at him.

It was way too hard.

Oh god…this was it- my punishment. Raph was here to kill me; Mikey here to tell me how disappointed he was.

Donnie to toy with me.

I sobbed.

"Guys…give her some space" April turned to look at Raph and Mikey who both remained frozen.

"Do patrol; come back in an hour" Donnie told them softly. I thought Raph would have argued; but he didn't. I thought he would have put up a fight be he never even flinched.

I sat confused; why were they being nice to me? Surely they had seen the evidence- was Leo not enough?

Without thinking about the damage; I looked back to Mikey's eyes.

The pools of blue flowed to me. I stopped breathing. Mikey looked sad and confused as he took a step towards me and his eyes big and heavy.

I didn't deserve him.

I didn't deserve any of them.

Another few tears dropped as April turned again and nudged her head back towards the window as if to shoo him.

They did as they were asked; although their eyes burned on me.

There was only April and Donnie now left. They leaned over me like parents would do a small child. April, then carrying on her role of the mother, knelt down to my height.

Her hand fell on my knee.

"Nory…you have to tell us what's happened…is this got something to do with Leo?"

I gritted my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut.

So he hadn't told them… maybe he was too ashamed, maybe that was what he wanted…but then Raph had said…

Another loose tear dripped down my face.

"Nory…Leo's banned himself to the Hashi- he wont speak to anyone…what happened?" Donnie asked.

I looked to his brother's eyes as loose tears dripped from my own.

I opened my mouth to say something but couldn't. I looked back down to the floor; completely deflated as I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Did he..." Donnie swallowed; his eyes seemed impossibly wide as he asked the question I never thought he could. He rubbed his mouth with his hand and then looked to me with a soft expression

"…did he hurt you North? Is that what's going on?" Donnie added. My eyes flicked to his face. He eyed my wrist. Without trying to alarm me; he moved snail-slow, reaching for my wrist until he could take hold of it in his own.

The three distinctive marks on his fingers matched up with my bruises. Donnie's eyes widened.

"He _did_ hurt you…"

My eyes looked to Donnie's sharply.

 ** _"No"_** I growled and stood up moving away from him. I walked across the room folding my arms to hide the bruising. He and April shared a look. April took a step forward.

"Nory; you've been in here for two days…you look like hell. You've been crying your eyes out; your bruised and Leo- who went home with you that night; wouldn't even speak when he came back. He looked as if you had died…as if he had done something…"

"He did _nothing wrong_ " I pressed, my eyes now wide wanting to express his innocence. But it didn't seem to work; they looked doubtful.

"I can't…I can't talk about this…its _private_ " I pressed grabbing a fistful of my hair and tightly holding it.

I couldn't tell them.

Because Leo had chosen not too.

Its what he wanted.

"Its up to…" I gritted unable to say his name without feeling the pull "him…I'm the bad guy here- not him" I told them honestly as they screwed their eyes up confused.

"Nory- you need to tell us so this can make sense; were family" April said pointing to her and Donnie. I looked to them with a locked jaw, my eyes wider than ever before as they spilled into theirs.

I looked to Donnie who tilted his head confused.

How he reminded me of Leo when he did that.

I felt the sharp pain in my stomach as I wrapped my arms around myself, the pain spewing from my over drenched emotions clawing a hole in my chest.

"Not anymore" I whispered looking directly at Donnie. I turned away from him, my back straight and my face shielded.

They stayed quiet for a second unsure what to do or say. I looked to my ceiling, trying to look beyond the tears in my eyes as I spoke freely.

"Donnie; be kind to him, don't…don't blame him" I said pressing the issue to his brother. Donnie looked completely baffled "but I can't be part of your lives anymore…I'm the bad guy here" I told them as April huffed upset and angry. She marched over to me trying to grab my attention.

"North James. Tell us _now_."

I turned to reel at her, the anger in my eyes.

"Its _his_ choice! _How can I when its his choice to tell you_! He didn't hurt me! it was all me! I broke him! I hurt him! Punish me! Get Raphael in here to kill me! I don't understand! **_Why are you being so nice to me?_**!" I breezed out as they watched me with sad looks. Tears dripped down my face. Their looks soon moulded into confusion and pain.

They would never understand.

I looked down and pinched the bridge of my nose.

I turned to look back at Donnie; he looked at me in the same worried face.

"You shouldn't be with me; its him you should be with…I ruined him and now he hates me" I told him with a wobble in my voice.

Donnie opened his mouth to speak, but it was met with a thump, then a thud.

And a crash.

I froze.

It seemed my yelling had caused some disturbance, as I turned around, I looked through my window to see the face of a large warthog and Rhino.

Bee-bop and Rock Steady.

I remained still as they leaned on my balcony. I had seen them once; from a distance as April and I crept passed them when they were causing havoc.

The boys had come in and resolved it.

My heart started to thump again. They were looking directly at me. And I had never felt so frightened in all of my life.

Maybe this was my punishment for my actions. That Mikey and Raphael had led them here. Maybe I deserved it.

Suddenly, with a barrelling force, the wall to my little apartment blew open being burrowed in by their faces. Smoke and bricks filtered the floor, scattering the already ripped feathers and sofa in pieces.

"Well well well…three for the price of one" The huge rhino called as he barrelled into my little apartment.

The warthog eyed me aggressively, his eyes twinkling at Donnie who gritted his teeth and held his stance.

There's no way he could take these on in a battle on his own. I doubt any of them could do so. I breathed evenly, for once forgetting about the incident with Leo for two minutes…

"and to think we only turned up to grab yo leader's girlfriend 'ere"

Then it came whirling back as I leant over and cringed at the hole in my chest. Both animals laughed humiliating me just like my nightmare.

"left ya all alone did he?- man oh man you should 'ave kept your curtains closed dat night" He wolf whistled as they took two more steps closer to me, their feet vibrating the room. Horror filled my eyes.

Oh god…

"We were jus' passin' near by, thought 'e was a human till you moved down 'im …damn you were such a pretty thang all wet on his lap"

I gritted my teeth as a grated whimper fell out of my mouth. They chuckled. The memory so fresh in my mind.

It was like my dreams. And just like those dreams, I couldn't move- the weight of my arms seemed way to heavy and the feel of my legs kept me still.

This wasn't happening…

I looked to April, who then looked to Donnie- his arm out protectively in front of her. It didn't go unnoticed by me that Donnie and April had both pressed their shell cell alarms as they flashed in their back pockets.

The rhino and warthog stood on par with me.

I turned my head away from them.

"See we were gonna attack you den and dere; but thought we'd getcha when he wasn't wid you…use you as bait- I bet he'd do any 'thang' to keep this sweet little tail-sucka close to him…"

I growled down hard, my arms crossing my chest tightly.

This wasn't happening.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay guys Im back!**

 **Thank you to those who are reviewing it makes my day!**

 **Seriously, reviews are what keep me writing and posting- as soon as i feel like giving up and taking the story down; i see a little tiny message and inside im all glowy again! its the best part of my day!**

 **Also i dont own any tmnt stuff or any coldplay stuff as sad as it is :(**

 **But anyway! Enjoy! here's the new chapter! Eeek!**

* * *

April seemed to gasp a little at the realisation. I couldn't look at her.

And then Donnie growled.

And with that; everything seemed to implode- Donnie shot his bow out electrocuting both animals in a quick movement. He pushed April towards me who then grabbed my arm and dragged me out of my door.

The three beings rolled around; destroying most of my home as they went. I tried not to look; terrified stiff.

April pulled me hard; dragging me down the corridor of my apartment building as so many other apartment owners filtered out, a mumble of screams passed. Unsure what was going on. April kept tight hold of my grip.

We excited the main street, turning right down the back alley and kept moving. I let her pull me, too tired to fight and too emotionally exhausted to stop her. We kept moving swiftly,

down a side alleyway and another two streets when a thud landed in front of us.

Be-bop.

The huge warthog, lifted his head up to us slowly, his eyes tumbling towards us greedily. April kept tight hold of my arm, mine on hers too. My body finally kicking in with adrenaline.

"Come on now missies- we can either take one of ya, or both of ya"

"Leave us alone" April growled under her breath.

"Two little tail sucka's… _woo-wee!_ Stockman's gonna be so happy bout this"

He walked forward towards us as we instinctively took two steps back. We kept going till our backs hit the hard wall of concrete.

No escape.

Eyes wide he chuckled evilly as he reached for us.

But then everything blurred again; and above us colour danced.

Bandana tails of red flew down.

Only this time- accompanied by blue…

Leo's POV

 _"_ _I've always loved your thick body; your muscles" she told me murmuring, her finger nails dragged so lovely over my shoulders, down my arm, over my chest. I shuddered. The feel of her hands on me unlike anything I could have imagined. Making me even more light headed than I originally had been… she watched her hands as they flushed over my skin, almost massaging the water into my arms._

 _"_ _I've always wanted to touch you like this" She whispered in a tight confession._

 _Had she?_

 _Did she know how long_ _ **I'd**_ _waited for_ _ **her**_ _to touch_ _ **me**_ _like this? That I had only dreamed of her doing this; fantasied so many times in my room about this…_

 _The closeness of our body's seemed to create a hotter atmosphere as it became so hard to breathe. Her statuesque curves becoming more clear as the water tightened her clothes. I could only watch her adoringly._

 _I loved her._

 _Oh how I loved her- in everyway possible._

 _"_ _I love you Nory" I breathed to her._

 _She smiled._

 _But then it turned cold._

 _I was no longer in the shower with her in our own drunken little bubble._

 _I was stood in her flat; her eyes watching me filled with horror and pain. Looking at me like I was…_

 _"_ _A monster! How could you!" She gasped looking down at her body "you've ruined me Leo!"_

 _And then a kick and a rush of wind hit my system, rendering me in its pain. I cried as she continued to look at me. My hurt building and with another blow, everything seemed to blur…_

I sat up bolt as an alarm rose.

My heart pounded in my chest as I looked to my shell cell.

Donnie and April's shell cells…

They were on their way to-

 _Oh no…_

I tried to find my feet, my legs like jelly as I turned down the corridor. I tried to still my heart as I looked at Donnie's computer screen.

It had come directly from _her_ apartment.

I whipped my phone out and dialled Donnie's number.

"LEO!" he brawled down it, as it sounded like crashing and crushing came from the speaker phone.

"Don? _Don!"_ I called. But it was no use. The line rang dead.

I stood for a moment and froze.

Then all too quickly I was moving; fast. Faster than ever before, almost like the beat of my feet matching the sound of the syllables in her name…

I didn't dare think of it…

I pushed the hurt down, forgetting about my own self pity- she _needed_ me. And hell would boil over if I wasn't going to help.

A feral growl ripped out of my system as I gritted my teeth. I could get to her apartment in less than five minutes, its only when I turned to see her building, did my stomach lurch.

Her apartment; just hers.

The wall blown off the side of it, a huge animalistic shaped hole in the centre.

 _Feathers scattered into the night's air…_

No.

No, no, no,

Not her

 _Anyone_ but her…

And then I was racing, my feet reaching forward quicker as I spotted Donnie jumping, ducking and diving as he pulled over the Rhino onto its back, and used his feet to kick the giant thing away from him.

I jumped over, twisting my torso until I flew over the passed out Rock-steady. I looked to Donnie who shook his head and retracted his bow staff. He turned as his eyes took me in.

I eyed him desperately, and he looked to me confused. For a minute I forgot where I was as my leader mode barrelled back at me.

I took in my stats; two team members, one downed Rhino.

I took in my surroundings and breathed deeply for the first time in days.

And immediately became crippled.

The whole place smelt of her. Warm and clean…

My eyes looked at the ruined room. Even among the chaos that had been created on top of it, the floor was still wet, the sofa still ripped and the feathers still floated in the air.

 _She sat up and gasped deeply in shock, my heavy sleep filled eyes looked to the smoothness of her back, the feathers flew up as she moved wistfully._

 _I went to touch her back to pull her back down to me, to cuddle her back in._

 _Then it hit me._

 _Everything came rushing back…_

 _Feathers dancing again…_

My heart stopped dead as my eyes pricked again. I gritted my teeth.

No.

I froze.

"Leo..." Donnie grabbed my attention as I turned slowly to look at him, his eyes unsure as they took me in…

Finally, he could see me for what I was…

I cringed as I looked down, the hurt on my face clear. I swallowed heavily.

"Where are they?" I breathed with a push. He stayed quiet as if trying to work out what to say or do analysing me.

I gritted my teeth and reminded my self it was all I deserved.

"They went west, only his _friend_ was hot on their tails- Raph and Mikey's on them…"

I nodded stoically trying to keep a level face. Trying my best not to disrupt the mission. He was too, knowing more important things were at stake.

The most important thing… _ever._ And it was thanks to two Donnie they were both out of here- safer….

I felt a breath of relief bubble up.

"Leo…" he spoke gently to me in an unexpected move as my eyes met his again unprepared.

"They said…they wanted Nory…"

I blinked once.

And then I was gone. I turned fast feeling my animal instincts kick in. Smell heightened, pace quickened, growls rippled out…

I moved like lightening and silk over the bounding buildings listening intently.

I knew Donnie would be sharp behind me. I could hear him tinkering as he went. Probably watching my actions…

I couldn't blame him for that.

Then a voice shot out- it came from the left. Deep and rumbling almost mocking as the alley echoed it's taunt.

""Two little tail sucka's…woo-wee! Stockman's gonna be _so_ happy bout this"

I froze. _What did he just say?_

Thunderous footsteps shot threw the air slowly. I leant over the buildings edge looking down.

The warthog grinned as it's belly bounced. It sniffled twice in the air and grunted.

April was standing as best as she could, an arm extended out.

Then there was her.

Wide eyed and dewy, soft hair…

The most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

The irony of falling even more in love with the girl I had caused chaotic damage to, hit me like a wrecking ball.

I swung down, feeling the joining of my other two brothers as we dropped in sync.

Raphael landed beside _her._ A feral growl ripping into the air, but it wasn't enough for me- I needed to protect, and again it sprung up on me- that tight feeling of protection and guarding.

I could feel saliva pooling into my mouth locking into my bite.

I shot the balls of my feet down- landing with a thud as I absorbed the concrete beneath me.

I stood level with Be-bop. The strange mutant found my eyes playfully- tauntingly.

He chuckled as he bent down to stand off with me.

"Oh… _'ere_ is the star of the show. Your bro's tell ya what we wanted huh?"

I growled and gripped my katana tighter, pulling it out in front.

"Can't blame ya, if I was you too bro- I'd be protecting _that_ too… _damn"_ he wolf-whistled as I could hear the shuffle of feet. I glimpsed over my shoulder for a minute; Raph was now a foot behind me, getting ready to strike. I lowered my shoulders. Be-bop lifted his eyes raising them at our joint actions

"So do you share 'er? Or is it jus' you she ' _puts out'_ for?"

No one else moved. For a moment the air seemed to still around everything as breathes were held.

Then I felt the psychotic rage filling me again.

He had seen some how.

My face dropped as I ran.

I bolted at him as hard as I could, dodging all attacks and fending him down the street. I pushed and pushed slashing as I went continuing my assassin work as he grunted and rolled.

It was too easy, my accelerated adrenaline bouncing as I scrambled at him expertly. Raph flanked left as a group of foot soldiers dropped in- at least twenty, and my brothers swung getting to work quickly.

The fight wasn't long, almost feeling like child's play as we crushed the opposition with ease.

"Enough of this shit!" The warthog called as his hand struck a wall, sticking something round and black on it.

I turned to my brothers as I grabbed Mikey and swung him back. As I went I turned again at the last minute and instantly, as if instinctually, Nory found me and I found her. I pulled her to me crushing her to my shell as we rolled together nervously until a small explosion echoed in the air, creating enough smoke for be-bop to make his escape.

The air settled and the smoke cleared as I lifted my head looking around the area. Nothing. Only silence fell between us. It was over. They were gone.

Then I felt her breathing underneath me.

She looked up at me in an expression that seemed settled as she watched me relieved, her eyes scanned my body quickly until they met my own. Then her expression changed and pain spilled over every feature she had.

Her face so close to mine again, just as it had been. My body flashed. My stomach rolled in pain as I looked down at her. She lay so soft underneath me; the bruises still clear, her neck still wrapped up in redness. Her heart hammered with mine. I could feel it radiating off my shell.

I immediately felt my self lift and sprang back all the way from her. She did too- retracting her self as she moved so far back into the wall, pressing herself into it.

Away from the monster I was.

Then Raph growled and turned to me.

 _"_ _YOU!"_ he raged.

"You mother fucking-"and his fist hit my face. I could feel the crunch of my jaw against his massive fist as my vision impaired for a second. He growled and aimed for me again- I let him. I didn't even try to defend as another punch landed on my face. The crunch of my jaw satisfying.

"Raph!" Donnie called sharply as he moved to his brother but Raph warned him off.

He elbowed down onto me as Mikey looked to me brokenly.

They didn't know what to do, but Raph did. And I was glad.

He shook with rage. Mikey crossed his arms and looked away. Donnie kept April back.

Then a voice filled the air immediately.

"STOP! NO! STOP!" A scream echoed, grating at vocal chords as footsteps flew forward.

 _"_ _WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!"_

It was Nory.

 _Oh Nory_ …

She stood next to Raph and grabbed at his fist. His anger dissolved into shock as he spun round to look at her. She wobbled at his movement.

"What the fuck do you think I'm doin'- he 'urt ya! LOOK AT _YA!_ _HE FUCKING_ _RAPED YA NORY_!"

 _"_ _WHAT?!"_ she growled exasperatingly. A passing silence echoed quickly after her voice. "HE NEVER _RAPED_ ME!" she yelled harshly and then in a total animal growl her voice rose.

She flew round trying her best to push Raph back. He let her- confused, angry and unsure. She took in their features and then turned to my other brothers and April, everyone watching her as she drank in their confused expressions.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! _NO_!" Then it was her shaking; violently as a rage filled her and her teeth gritted closed.

"IT WAS ALL _ME_ , EVERYTHINGS MY FAULT!" she pulled at her hair and looked each of their faces.

I lifted my head to look at her. She was facing them slightly, her body turned inwardly to me.

Tears fell from her eyes.

"I HURT _HIM_! IT WAS NEVER _HIM_! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT _HE_ WOULD _EVER_ -" her words seemed to fail her as her voice cracked and she looked down to the floor; her features now littered in shame.

I listened intently my face still touching the brick wall behind it as I took in her words.

 _What was she saying? Why was she trying to protect me?_

No one dared moved.

No one could even breath.

* * *

 **Hope you guys all liked this Chapter- you know what to do- Click the button, leave a little note- say hi! I get lonely!**

 **Lots of Love to everyone Reading**

 **Owl x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys, just a big heads up to everyone reading- you are all amazing and your reviews are so nice!**

 **Please keep reviewing, I love knowing what you thinks going to happen next!**

 **Well, enjoy- heres our confrontation!**

* * *

"We were… _drunk_ …and I…I…"

She gripped at herself as if trying to hold herself together. Frustrated, she let out a sigh and shook herself.

"You should punch me…I hurt him, I…abused him... he hates me" she nodded down to me catching my eye again for the second time tonight. "and its okay"

I could only stare hard on- in total shock.

 _"You should hate me…"_

She thought that…

She thought that…

"No" I spoke at a much higher pitch than what I thought it would come out at. I lifted my face from her floor and sat up against the wall. I licked the blood from a back broken tooth and hissed at the headache Raph had left.

She turned to look to the floor nodding.

She thought that I hated her?

She didn't think I had raped her?

What?

"No…it was me; it was my fault"

Her broken frame seemed to thaw and she turned to me with confused eyes. For a minute she seemed to watch me, then shame covered her features again as she looked away from me disappointed.

"Leo I pulled you into that shower" She said looking down at the floor, more tears laced there.

I stood up swiftly.

A new emotion seemed to fight the old one- confusion. And nothing else.

"but I stripped you!" I argued back

"I stripped you first!" she whined.

"I touch you first!"

She seemed to choke on an intake of breath in shock then continued to rant at me in shock.

"I pulled you down onto the sofa!"

 _"I pulled you into my lap!_ " I exclaimed

 _"No- I straddled your lap! There's a big difference!_ " her hands were now pointing at me accusingly. Her words rushed and fast.

I could feel eyes staring at us; bugging out as our family members watched us frozen. But this argument needed to continue. She couldn't believe that she was in the wrong. What made her think she was in the wrong? I had wanted all of it. I had used her name to beg for more from her…

"Wait…you think you _raped_ me?" she asked with wide unsure eyes tears exaggerated her lash line making her eyes as big as saucers.

"Maybe not in the literal conventional sense but in some form of… _of abuse_ -"

 _"No."_ she said again her shoulders dropping loose. The word came out so strong silencing my words.

A pregnant pause slipped over us

But confusion raked at me in the loudest way. I didn't understand; I should never have touched her- I shouldn't have let her touch me. She didn't want to truly touch me- it was all regretted. But here she was, denying it…

 _"I basically raped you!_ And I _literally_ did! I should have stopped before…I... I mean- it was your first time doing anything like...and, you must have thought I was such a… god I never meant to go that far Leo! I swear…its just…you were…everything…I shouldn't have touched you, I should have known sober you wouldn't have… didn't ever want me to"

Breath whooshed out of me at an alarming rate as my eyes bugged. Did she really believe that I…

"You think I didn't want you to do that?! You think I'm mad at you for that?!"

Another pregnant pause.

Then she spoke a little more clearly.

"Of course…Its why you ran away so fast…because I had basically abused you, abused your trust- _everything!"_

She looked away again her eyes to the floor still alarmed and shaking her head quickly so that her hair quivered.

"No" I growled out just as she had done, hoping the word would hit her like it had hit me.

I moved closer to her, but she took a step back and gritted her teeth. Her arms crossed her chest protectively as she huffed and sighed a broken sound.

"Nory…how can you think like that? How can you even believe that I wouldn't want that? " I spoke to her softly, needing the words to spread around her and make her feel secure; make her understand it wasn't her fault. Her face lifted, her expression changing ever so slightly. Her confusion outweighing the pain now.

"But I wanted it too. More than you will ever know" she breathed out in the most honest voice I had ever heard. Her face picked up as she looked to me.

But then fell all too quickly again.

"B-but you looked …your face when you realised-"

"You looked at me first- you gasped when you woke up, flew forward out of my arms; because I thought you were ashamed of me!" I told her honestly "I was ashamed because I thought you didn't want me!"

 _"Same here!"_ she said in a whisper. A small silence passed over us then she looked down and crossed her eyebrows.

"B-but then you ran" she breathed as pain started creeping back in. I became frustrated; annoyed at how she could even assume I would feel that way about her.

"I ran because I couldn't believe what I had done to you; look at your body- look at all the marks and bruises and…and "again I huffed frustrated, looking to the sky and back down to her- her eyes had moved from the ground now to back at me unsure, an ounce of pain lifted from them.

I looked away from her- her eyes glued to me as I sighed disappointed in myself.

"I should have had the self control to say no-but not for the reasons you think" I shook my head at her as I caught her eyes back on me. I felt my words flow out from my mouth so quickly hurtling towards her to try and lift anymore pain she may have felt.

"I should have been able to stop myself from hurting you…from touching you when you were like that…in the state we were in- but god…when you…and…with…" I sighed. "I wanted all of it; everything you did was…you did nothing wrong. You didn't abuse me or hurt me. It was all me, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for doing that when-" I told her shaking my head trying to make her see that it was all my end and not her.

"But you didn't do anything wrong! - you're not the only one who wanted more…you don't think I enjoyed that?" she interrupted; her voice stronger, sharper as we met each others gazes. I looked to her in a point blank expression.

"I'm a turtle. Most human girls wouldn't even think to-"

"I don't care- I've never cared about that" she said snapping firmly.

My face fell and began mirroring hers, now both hopeful, both curious and unsure.

Another heavily pregnant pause. This time it lasted forever.

We stood parallel with each other frozen as we read each others eyes.

Then it words spilled out of our mouths so quickly, jumbling together in relief and airiness.

"Oh god I'm so sorry for make you think-" she breathed shaking her head.

"No- Nory I am I should have never made you believe that-"

"I shouldn't have gapsed-"

"I shouldn't have ran-"

"I'm so sorry!"

We carried on repeating it to each other trying to get the words until we were saying them in together. Our words said in the same tone and the same attitude as each others voices.

"No I'm sorry!"

 _"No I'm sorry!"_

 _ **"No I'm sorry!"**_

We fell back silent, our words that had moved in sync were no more and there was nothing else to say. I took a step towards her and she didn't move away this time.

I found my shoulders dropping in relief as my lips turned up slightly. Her eyes captured mine; hopeful and brighter as she mirrored my thimble invisible smile. A glistening of tears still there, but I could tell they weren't for the same reason.

Then we realised how un-alone we truly were.

I turned my head, and following my actions Nory did too- turning to look at my brothers and her cousin; who now all had blushed cheeks and wide set eyes, mouths open gaping at us intently.

I froze under their glare; I had completely forgotten about their presence.

They had heard everything.

Shit.

 **Nory POV**

I swallowed internally and remained composed, the blush on my cheeks far to gone as I felt my insides scream at my humiliation.

Leo froze too; silent to the shadows as he eyed his brothers. My heart hammered at him violently.

Mikey moved to say something, his face mischievously happy at the recent conversation, but Donnie caught him, seeming to understand it wasn't the time yet- putting his hand on his shoulder and spinning him.

"I'm making an executive decision as second in command to head back to the lair" he said quickly as he turned pulling Mikey and April with him walking strongly forward at a quick pace.

Raph turned to look at him in a crossed expression; seeming to forget the argument that had just passed.

"Who da fuck' says your second in command?!" he growled as he stomped behind them like a toddler.

Then it was just me and him.

Alone for the first time since our night together.

I couldn't keep up with my pounding heart rate dizziness seemed to set in as I looked to him instinctively. He looked down, his face unreadable as his lips remained parted just glowing down at me.

We stood for a minute unsure of what to do or say- just mulling over what we had said to each other, how much our emotions had danced between us these passed few days.

How exhausted I truly was.

We needed to talk; when, I wasn't sure, but we did- and everything needed to be said, everything that danced across our faces or eyes.

Everything needed to come tumbling out.

I twitched, suddenly feeling ever more nervous that usual.

"lets go home" he breathed to me evenly as I felt myself let go of the breath I had been unknowingly holding. I nodded feeling myself sucking at the air tightly breathing in quickly almost panting.

"okay" I whispered as we walked beside each other quietly, my eyes following the small crowd in front as they turned right and bundled over to the man whole.

Mikey swept April up into his arms and jumped.

I blushed heavily, forgetting how unnatural this seemed now.

Leo had done this with me countless times; they all had- but it was only now, it felt extremely strange to expect Leo to naturally do so. I swallowed blush evident on my face.

I turned towards him, almost feeling the hammering of his heart near me as we studied each other expressions.

We still had so much to talk about.

So much to discuss.

It wasn't over yet that was for sure. My lips started to move before I could fathom out what I wanted.

"I think I'll…m-maybe Raph could-"

"Yes absolutely whatever makes you feel-" He nodded strongly, this seemed to ease him slightly as his shoulders dropped with relief.

"its not that I don't want you to, I just think we should-"

He offered me the smallest half smirk he possibly could, and I felt my whole body explode.

My limbs were shaking, my heart violently rocking for him as I sighed internally; dreamily.

If I was unsure about loving him him before; I knew I was in deep now.

"North, I get it, its alright"

I swallowed feeling the dryness of my throat as I pushed my legs forward and called on Raph.

"Hey Raph- wait up!" I yelled as I stumbled over my feet towards him, ignoring the strongest desire to stick to Leo's side and never leave.

Raph turned to look at me as I tried to mumble up some sentence; he seemed to have it all sussed out before I could even explain as I was whipped up into his arms and we were falling instantly.

I tried to look behind for Leo- but Raph had moved too fast; usually he would have spun a joke off about me choosing him over Leonardo- but not today.

It didn't seem just right just yet.

Time I reminded my self strictly.

I just needed time. We both did.


	13. Chapter 13

The journey back to the lair was quicker than usual, and it seemed the quietest it had ever been.

No whooping or laughing, just chatter by April and Donnie who both seemed unsure about what to say or do- they're small talk carried on over, keeping Mikey busy and amused.

Raph didn't speak to me much- just kept his face stern, looking forward as he marched impatiently to get me back, his eyes held a far away look, and I couldn't pin point exactly what it was for or what he was thinking about.

As soon as we turned to a straight path, he put me down quickly, and then walked directly behind me- distracting me from going to Leo.

I carried on walking; knowing I would get to speak to him at the lair.

Not really knowing what I would say to him when we got their either.

But then my mind was dragged back to Raph, as he marched behind me almost at a bodyguard's distance; his face still gruff and ignoring mine.

Maybe he had begun to hate me, because of the pain my actions had brought to Leo.

 _Leo…_

My head turned to look for him as I stretched as far round Raphael as I could. I could just see him; he travelled further back, pacing gently with his face thoughtful; his mouth twitching from side to side as my emotions and brain reached for him.

I tried to refrain from thinking back to that night as my stomach barrelled over for the thousandth time.

This was strong; so strong- whatever it was drilling me directly to him. It couldn't be ignored-impossible almost.

Then to my surprise Leo jumped and shot right, taking a short cut down a sewer pipe as I stopped bolt still as my eyes went wide after him.

Raph noticed, his eyes flicking back for minute before shooting back around.

He seemed to understand something I didn't.

Then, as if to distract me from everything, he began speaking.

"mm sorry" Raph grumbled under his breath catching my attention. This seemed to get me moving again as I walked with him, almost feeling like an idiot for falling for his distraction techniques.

But Raphael was apologising. And that had stunned me alone.

Today had been crazy enough.

"What?" I asked him as his eyes looked down for a moment and he sighed.

"Its kinda my fault…I had been…pushin' Leo…been windin' 'im up about ya…an' if a didn't make 'im _drink_ den-"

"Raph…" I started but then stopped, unsure where to go with it. A blush crept onto my face as the realisation kicked in that his brothers thought we had been... _busier_ than what we had been.

Raph noticed my uncomfortableness and swallowed, making things much more awkward than what it needed to be. I folded my arms as I walked.

I could tell Raph was trying to think of a sentence, something to steady my nerves and clear the air.

I looked up at him and breathed.

"Its just dat…maybe t'ings woulda fizzled more naturally between ya if-"

"Raph- stop it" I pressed again and he nodded understanding.

He huffed and walked on, moving forward as we reached the lair door; it clicked twice as Donnie scanned his arm and manoeuvred us through.

The lair was quiet as we entered. All the others seemed to move quickly away as they headed into the kitchen.

I stood and looked round for a moment, taking in my surroundings.

It had been over three days since I was last here- since the night of the concert. I had considered never seeing this place again; that I didn't belong here anymore.

But to be back, to be brought back welcomingly too- I lowered my shoulders and sighed pleasantly relived that I was here.

I closed my eyes and took a few more deep breaths as I rooted my self in the moment.

A lot had happened over the course of 24 hours; when I woke up this morning from the living nightmare, surrounded by a messy flat and a stressed mind- I hadn't even considered that my apartment would be destroyed by two mutants who had watched me in the most intimate place, in the most intimate way. And now because of that connection- I had become mutants most wanted. But because of all of this; Leo was back- and we had forgiven each other.

I rubbed my forehead and tilted my eyes.

I knew I could have skidded off to my room and gone to bed and I knew the others would have done so too- not out of ignorance, but kindness- giving me the space I needed to process my changing day.

They knew me so well.

But my mind was far too awake, torturing me with worry as I felt alert underneath my heavy eyes.

I huffed and walked into the kitchen and set the kettle off whirring as I leaned over the sink, I grabbed a clean cup from the counter top and shoved a tea bag inside of it.

While I waited for the kettle to boil I stared down into the silver sink unit, in the background the radio played dully to its self as my mind registered the sound of a drum beat, slow and steady.

My body swayed slightly to it subconsciously as I waited for the water to bubble. I closed my eyes and breathed evenly.

Then my mind was hit with Leo.

The need to be back around him was uncontrollable- my body curled, my hands gripped the sink as I wondered where he was or what he was up to; somewhere deep in my mind I registered a dreamy haze beginning and I pulled it to me with all my might…

 _He would walk into the kitchen, look at me for one longing moment before barrelling at me- grabbing my face between his huge muscular hands and kiss me desperately, deeply so that I would fall into him. My arms would find his neck as he kissed me deeper, maybe a little rougher as he pressed me to the sink. I was sigh longingly into him. He would moan at me, just like that night…_

I bit my lip and swallowed the lump down.

It was only then when I registered footsteps coming into the room as I turned my hair fanning out as I looked at him.

Leo. He stood in the door way watching me just like before; his face tired and unsure- his eyes the truest blue as his body moved, each part of it rippling underneath the construction of his muscles.

I turned and leant against the sink, my hands gripping the edge as he continued to stare.

We stayed there for the longest of time only really coming back around when the kettle started to fuss louder.

"I'm making tea" I said lamely; dumbly as I blushed a little. He didn't seem to call me out on it as he nodded loosely too; dumbly. He sighed and then softly, a breath-taking smile hit the surface of his face. His eyes melted and mellowed towards me as my heart stammered and churned.

In that moment, it was unbelievable how much I loved him.

"Everyone's gone to bed" he said evenly as I turned back to my empty cup. Instinctively I pulled another cup out from the side and put them both on the table.

"How come?" I said as I turned pouring the hot water into the small Japanese teapot and began feeding the bags of herbs and dried flowers into it.

"Its late. They're tired" he shrugged as the small talk he was making seemed to fade away.

"Did you order them to go to bed?" my voice abruptly asked as I blushed at my subconscious words.

He eyed me gently. His expression calm.

"They offered- its been a long day for everyone"

I nodded and moved to play with the chair in front of me; my fingers stroking the wooden top of it and fumbling with the intricate carved patterns.

"How are you?" he asked as I looked back to him. He had moved a few inches closer in that silent ninja way he had always done. I took a small breath contemplating my options.

"Please" he said gently. And immediately, I understood.

 _Please don't lie to me…I need the truth…_

"I... I don't know" I told him honestly. It was the truth; I didn't know how to feel, except to keep going. They're was no definitive moment where I could feel sadness or anger or confusion or loss over my apartment. I just needed to keep going.

He seemed to nod at me looking down to the floor.

"How are you?" I asked asked crossing my arms.

He licked the top of his lip and swallowed once.

"I don't know either"

I could feel my lips curling up into the smallest smile as I stared down at the table again, copying his action as I nodded just as he had done.

I swallowed. This should have been easy; tirelessly easy as it always had been before.

Had we really ruined things now? And not just because either of us had jumped to conclusions.

I looked down at the table and stared hard my eyes glazing over as I waited for something; _anything_ \- I wasn't sure what exactly.

The Leo moved, his footsteps heavier, exaggerated as he moved to stand beside me, leaning against the sink just as I was, his eyes trying to catch the invisible line I was staring at. My heart buzzed and I knew he could hear it, my cheeks blushed and I knew he could see it.

There was no hiding from him anymore.

And it terrified me completely.

"North…I…I don't know what to say" he said quietly; smoothly. I blew out a laugh that followed in a wispy breath. He breathed steadily as I turned, tilting my head to look up at his face. His head tilted gently and his eyes curious to my giggle. I sighed leaving a resting sad smile on my face.

"That makes two of us"

We looked to each other, expectantly, then our expressions faltered when we realised neither one of us could say anything.

I sighed; needing to make the first move. Maybe that would be all it took.

My fingers twitched as they subconsciously moved towards his arm, just letting my fingers touch him for the first time since that night.

The tips of my fingers touched his bicep steadily for a few moments, my face watching them as I felt his skin under mine again.

 _"_ _I've_ _always loved your skin"_ _I told him, my hands now wandering slowly up over his freed arms. His muscles were hot to touch and smooth under my hands. I bit my lip and sighed admiri_ _ng him deeply…_

I swallowed as I let my hand press against him wholly, my mouth had a new dryness to it which fizzled at my head. There was a second when I felt him move his arm further out to me; eagerly leaning into my touch. A soft supple churr blending gently out of him.

I could have stayed like that forever, just stuck with him leaning into my hand churring like I was his sunshine. I watched him dreamily.

The I pulled my hand away, reality bouncing back.

He stopped and looked up wide eyed.

 _"_ _I know what we need to do_ " I whispered slowly.

Then Leo froze; his soft expression turned stiff, his body froze, and underneath his green cheeks, pink blush spread like melted butter.

"not _ **that!"**_ I said firmly feeling my own cheeks blush.

Then, as if I had broken the ice, we looked to each other and smiled; then a chuckle, then a laugh, until we looked back to each other with warmness spilling from our features; radiating between us.

"We **_need_** to talk" I corrected.

"I completely agree" he said softly, not removing his smile, only letting it falter a little as I nodded.

"I think we need to be completely honest with each other; no lying, no covering up- no _hiding_ things" I told him bravely. He nodded back, agreeing as I placed mine and his cup down onto the kitchen table.

"Total honesty" he added. And I agreed with a nod of my head.

He drew out my chair and I blushed at his action; it had meant so much more than when he had done so in the past. His eyes spilling the words he never spoke:

 _I will treat you properly now…_

I sat as he manoeuvred himself down into the one next to me and I poured us tea each.

With a long drawn sip of the warming liquid I felt my self visibly relax, I looked over to Leo as he sighed too; watching him simmer down in his shoulders and breathe evenly.

"Camomile and Lilac?" he asked with a raise of his eye brow.

"I thought it would be calming" I told him. He smirked to his cup as I blushed.

"That and…I know its you're favourite" I blew out smoothly, inside I stammered as his eyes met mine again. "you drink it after a workout, when your relaxing…or after a fight with Raphael…"

He took a sip and sighed longingly, almost dreamily as he turned to me and his expression softened into mine- his eyes bored down at me, looking like I was the most precious piece of gold he had ever seen.

My stomach flipped as he began speaking to me.

"Your's is peppermint; you drink it when you're reading" he told me, his accent licking at the softness of the words, humming it out to me as my body let him roll out his words to me. "But not if its warm outside; that's when you like lavender tea… and when your tired; earl grey" he told me slowly. His voice murmuring and humming out "sometimes you like cinnamon and liquorice…but only when its Christmas time"

I could feel my eyes glistening at him as he looked up at me sheepishly. I could only keep my expression poised, glowing at him as he remembered my traits and habits just as I had.

My elbows fell onto the table as I crossed my arms and leant my hand up to brush my curls back away from my face, Leo sat holding his cup on bent arms too, leaning into our conversation and blocking everything else out of it.

"So we should talk about that night" I said strongly. He nodded and looked down. Another minute passed as I felt like I needed to take the lead here; for the first time ever in my life. And probably the only time ever.

"To set the record straight- you didn't _force_ me into _anything_ Leo…"

He sighed and watched me lowly.

"Neither did you…" he added with a gulp. "That look on your face when you thought you had hurt me…I'm sorry I made you think that, _feel_ like that"

"Leo- you didn't know I _was_ thinking that..." I reminded him as he seemed to shrink back into him self.

"when I looked into your eyes that morning…" he cringed. "I thought _you thought_ I was a monster, that you couldn't believe what had happened between us… and I started to think back our time together…you never really agreed to it…I felt so _sick_ for doing that to you…for hurting you in the most _intimate_ way…and I thought running was the best option- that you would want me _as far away_ from you as possible" he breathed out, and it became obvious that he was still punishing himself for everything.

That he still blamed himself. My eyes caught onto his face in anger and haste.

"Stop" I told him as my hands reached out to grip his wrists. I pinned them down to the table pulling his attention to me; away from his own self hate.

"I wanted it. I wanted everything you were giving me or doing to me. I wanted _you_ "

I could feel my cheeks burning, I could feel my face hot and my eyes drying as they locked onto his.

 _"_ _It doesn't make sense; why?"_

His words were so young and naive. His voice so unsure as I breathed out evenly.

"Because…" I trailed off almost in a whisper as my voice became lost. I kept my mouth parted waiting for the words to come to me- but they never. Leo could tell I needed a further nudge.

"The truth" he pushed gently, just as I had done; my teeth gritted. I remained still for a moment and looked away from him, down to the table as my vision panned out.

"Because…" I breathed stilling my heart beat and looking to the roof.

I owed him the truth; we owed each other the truth.

" _You're perfect_ " I breathed

"You're kind…and gentle and listen to me and…really attractive… _really really attractive._ Your height and size and skin colour and…and…" I squeezed my eyes shut feeling the echo of my heartbeat in my head and ears. "You're...just the most perfect guy; your _heroic_ and _brave_ and have the most _beautiful eyes_ and are so _fucking strong it makes my insides curl_ -"

My insides began curling as I began falling deeper for him. I turned away from him and lowered my head.

And then I swallowed and allowed my eyes to look at him.

He sat still unreadable. But he watched me almost entranced as he breathed evenly and slowly. The air between us thick and still.

"You think I'm… _attractive?"_ he said in the lowest hum of a voice as I blew out a low breath.

I bit my lip harshly and nodded twice.

His face seemed to pan out as his eyes rolled out away from me in surprise, his mouth fell open in a silent gasp.

"and you're fully sober right now?" he added exasperatingly, and I nodded again a little stronger. He stayed quiet and looked off in a far gaze, further than before as my heart started to crack. I could feel it coming- the rejection the pain.

My mouth found words quickly.

"This is usually when guys run from me" I whispered as I swallowed. "And really its fine if you're not okay with how I view you"

He stood up quickly and paced twice up and down, his mouth flashing words at me quicker than I could keep up.

" _Not okay?_ You think I'm _not_ okay with _you_ finding _me_ attractive?"

I stayed frozen watching his with raised eyebrows.

"Nory- look at me, and I mean really, _really look_ at me" he walked closer to me his hands on either side of my chair as he leant down over me. His face fell inches from mine as a gruff surprised expression flittered across his features.

I looked at him how he wanted me to- I looked deep into his eyes as I felt my own body sigh and fill with love; I knew it was clear in my eyes. He seemed to drop my gaze for a minute and look to the side, crossed, and unsure as if he was trying to work something out.

I moved to catch his gaze.

"I _am_ looking at you; I always have been _looking at you_ " I shrugged softly.

He fell to his knees in front of me, his face ducked from view as he bowed his head at me.

My hands found his arms as I gently placed one either side of him, giving him time.

"I understand if its too much- I totally understand if you haven't been looking at _me_ like that; its completely okay"

Then he raised his head and sighed. His expression calming and kind, his eyes beautifully glowing against the green of his skin.

"Oh I've been looking at you, every part of you… _every beautiful little inch of you_ …for _years…_ "

He blushed a little, but I appreciated his honesty as I felt my cheeks thrum with him. I felt a small appreciative smile flicker onto my face.

"I've looked at you selfishly, protectively, _seductively_ …I find you the most beautiful thing I have ever seen; you're… _breath-taking_ to me _"_

I breathed deeply and swallowed my anxieties as he continued to watch me.

"So how can a girl like _you_ , find a turtle like _me_ \- in that way…"

I cut him off as my eyes found his own.

"I could ask you the exact same question" I shrugged as we watched each other gently, his face still so close to mine, his body kneeling so intimately my way, closing me in securely. Again, a silence floated over us as we allowed the atmosphere of our new feelings to be displayed.

Leo sat back a little and cleared his throat.

"So…neither of us did what we thought we did to hurt the other…and we both find each other… _attractive_ "

I blushed at his words as my stomach pooled in butterflies.

"We should have known…" I commented breathlessly as he chuckled too in the same loose tone.

"Totally" he agreed. My fingers reached out gently, just as they had done before, but not to his arm muscle- to his cheek bone as I brushed the very edge of his cheek. Again; just as before he fully leant into it, my hand now cupping his face. He churred welcomingly.

My smile spread openly into a grin as he followed my actions; our confidence growing in each other as our expressions flitted the chemistry between us.

I nodded at his words as my stomach curled at them, my heartbeat hammered in my chest as I felt a small smile echoing deep down threatening to spill over.

Then out of the blue, his hand found mine and reached for my bruised wrist. He pulled it out into the middle of the table to study it. He held it in his own softly his fingers trailing there over the marks. He sighed heavily, sadly; and it broke my heart.

"There is something I still did wrong though; I'm _so sorry_ Nory…I should have been-"

"Stop it" I told him firmly but softly.

"No- we are being honest now right?" he said as I felt myself shut down from any more unwanted comments. He licked his lips and like I had turned on a faucet; words came spilling out.

"You didn't ever make me do anything or make me feel uncomfortable that night…I wanted all of you, _selfishly_. When you were… _there_ …on me the way you were; I thought…I can't tell you how _ungentlemanly_ my thoughts were. But I am a lot stronger, and I should have realised that I was gripping you too hard, enough to hurt you."

"Leo it didn't hurt; believe me…I was so far…so…" I waved my free hand into the air to try and capture the action of being lost in him. My head span as flashes of our time together came feeding back into my mind- _his lips, his hands on my body, his kisses hot and-_

I cut myself off as I shook my head.

"You didn't make me feel uncomfortable- is what I'm getting at" he rolled his eyes in a huff as I turned my wrist in his grasp to capture his fingers; he let me openly as he watched out hands together, loosely holding at each other, feeling our hands connected.

He crossed his eyes and twitched his lip.

"I'm being honest; this is our new policy Leo- I'm not lying to you." I told him a little stronger as he went to challenge my words.

"But what about this?" he said as his other hand brushed against my neck crevice, drawing my eyes down to the teeth marks that were concealed under my loose top.

I bit my lip loosely.

"Honesty remember" he scolded knowing I was going to wave it off. I sat thoughtful for a moment, knowing he would be able to see right through me if I was to lie about it.

I swallowed and turned my face back to him.

"Alright…honestly…it aches a little" I told him with a pointed look as he seemed to accept my words as if they were a punishment he had been waiting to accept. But then my fingers trailed along the red mark again, and I smiled inwardly to myself, my whole face glowy.

"But at the time…when you were…It felt… _amazing"_ I breathed capturing my eyes back with his. Suddenly his face became darkly unreadable as his mouth glued shut, allowing me to continue my free-flowing words.

" _Honestly_ Leo- I know we were really out of sorts but- when you kissed me and bit me there…I…it…it" I could feel my cheeks burning up as my body began humming at the memory of it all, my mouth ran dry and my eyes fell shut at the burning memory…

 _He licked at the small crevice between my neck and shoulder and I moaned loudly; the softness of his tongue undeniably pleasurable._

 _He continued his kisses as his hands reached my waist; touching my jeans once, twice, feeling the wet denim just like he did my t-shirt._

 _His thumbs hooked into my pants as I gasped wildly at the feeling of them lower down on my body. His mouth bit down lightly on my neck as I bit my own lip- my head raised as far as it could up to the sky opening up for him._

 _"_ _Yes" I breathed in pleasure…_

"Are you saying you… _liked_ me… _biting you_?" I pulled my hand away and grabbed my cup taking a big sip as my cheeks burned. Leo eyed me seriously, a look of research seemed to be set of his face as he listened to my side of the story.

Again, I blushed and it frightened me that I was going to pass out from all this blood rushing to my head.

"All I'm saying is; you don't need to _punish_ yourself for it" I said with a shrug as he nodded to himself.

"It's a primal thing" he said almost into his cup as his eyes travelled to the fridge across from us, his eyes fixed as he opened up.

"It was like this instinct I had…making me want to claim you as mine…when you were in my arms and I had you there- I _needed_ to bite your skin…I _needed_ everyone to know you were mine…of course, I _know_ that's not how it works in the human world- I guess my animal side was a lot stronger than my human side that night"

I muffled a small relaxed giggle as he watched me crazed.

"Some part of me thinks I should take you to Donnie to get your head examined"

I laughed at his rational response to my easiness.

"You can take me- he will just confirm I'm completely sane and you will still have to deal with me"

"I will always want to deal with you Nory- always" he told me with a smile, but it faltered as his eyes turned grave again.

"I can't tell you what it felt like when I thought I lost you…when I thought I'd-"

I cut him off.

"Stop it- its over, that's over now" I told him, my head leaning in to his as he nodded and tried to rearrange his facial expression. "You have no idea what kind of pain I was in, thinking the same thing" I told him in a whisper as he gripped my fingers a little tighter. I turned to look at him again, his eyes burning into mine.

"I'm here now; _forever_. In any way you want me. I can honestly promise you that till my last _breath_."

I sighed deeply, my whole body locking onto his as I silently vowed the same to him. We watched each other still, just taking in each others expressions as we scanned them in detail.

"So, where do we go from here?" I asked him swallowing down the worry.

"I-I don't _know_ " he whispered in a silent breeze as I looked to him with a warm expression.

This was hard; really hard- extremely hard. On the one hand I could spill my heart and end up as broken as before- on the other I could end up with everything I had ever wanted…

I gritted my teeth under my sealed lips.

"How do you feel about _me_ now…After all of this?" I asked him. He watched me with a soft expression. His hands found my face just as I had done with his as I leant into his padded palm. I sighed heavenly, closing my eyes for a second longingly. I drew back my heavy lids as I took him in again, he was still there- exactly the same, just as he had always been.

My Leo.

"I feel…l feel…" he started as the words got stuck in his throat. I gripped his hand ushering him on as I comforted him in the best way I could, my hands finding his again as I rubbed the back of his strong fingers.

"Its okay…" I told him with a softness. "I will always be your best friend, no matter what- _always_ …I wont ever leave" I promised, feeling like he was going to let me down gently. I could feel the bubble of hurt springing back as I breathed evenly to keep it down.

"I should hate my self…for even causing a single nicked bruise on you- _I-I do_ …but…I have these feelings…feelings for you that have been there for the longest of time…and as much as sometimes I wished they weren't there- _they are_ …and they draw me to you _every day_ …I think about you _all_ the time- I look for you _all_ the time…and none of it has to do with how much beer I have or if you pulled me into a shower or if I couldn't help be an animal around you…"

I swallowed the tightness in my throat. Could this really be happening? Did he? Truly?

My lips shook as I watched him and he watched me…he was nervous- unsure. His words so delicately chosen to protect himself and myself. After all, we had built an amazing friendship- a friendship that had chemistry and made me happier than I had ever been before. But his eyes burned with a new passion; stronger and more certain.

"It has to do with the fact that…well- I am…completely in love with you Nory…for years now"

He rubbed his face downwards, his eyes heavy as they avoided mine.

Inside I blew out a deep breath I had been holding. My whole body convulsed.

He was in love with me?

I froze. My eyes nearly filling with tears.

"You're…you're in love with _me_?" I breathed deeply.

"Yes; utterly- besotted, completely…and its okay if you don't feel that way about me…I would never expect you to return my feelings-"

"You love me?" I asked again as a loose tear streamed down my face. He watched me unsure; nervous again as he swallowed, pain leaking back into his face.

My hands found his shoulders as I shook my head trying to rid his pained expression.

"You actually love me?" I said, my face hopeful and bright. He nodded unsure and confused.

"Yes…and I understand if that's hard for you to-"

But I had moved.

I leaned in, my lips finding his silencing them in a small whisper of a kiss. I pulled back just a little, our lips clicking together and trailing off each other once.

My heart stammered and tapped as I lost all my breath and became dizzy.

Leo breathed exactly the same as I did. Nose to beak, breathing like we had both just ran a marathon.

My eyes were still closed, my hands gripped his shoulders as I tried to balance myself out.

"Nory- look at me" his words, brought my eyes back up to his as he seemed conflicted about something, his teeth baring slightly as he scanned my face.

Then he moved swiftly as his lips pressed to mine gently.

And everything fell away.

His mouth moulded around mine, finding solace there. He was warm and soft as he moved ever so gently against my mouth.

I moved with him; subconsciously as my lips eagerly moved back together with his- moving them in sync as we danced on each others mouths slowly. Our imperfectly matched lips so perfect together.

I added more pressure as my hands wrapped around his neck dragging him further into me. Leo gripped my chair seat and pulled me further in towards him as he kissed me deeper, parting his lips as he tasted mine.

I sighed at his movements.

Somehow, he found himself on a chair behind him as he sat now level with my face his hands still holding my chair and his mouth still on mine as our tongues wrestled gently and warmly.

I wanted to be closer again. This wasn't enough.

I moved, standing from my sitting position over him as he leant his head back to keep contact with my lips and his hands rested on my back, skimming my skin again just like that night.

Oh how everything was so much better now that I was sober. The way he touched me; controlled but strong. The way his mouth fit onto mine.

I moaned lightly as he grumbled and pulled me down into him.

My knee lifted, falling over him just as I had straddled his lap like that night.

How good it felt to be back in that position again; and how quick it ignited my senses. I could feel him better here; my senses were no longer blurred but so focused on every part of him- wanting and yearning.

He pulled me into his lap acceptingly as I lowered myself down, my other leg keeping me balanced as he wrapped me up in his hold. My head angling to taste him differently. His lips dragged over mine deliciously as I gasped against the warmth of his body. My hands ran down his chest, the memory of it embedded in my mind as I kissed him a little harder.

I loved him; I loved him, god I loved him in every way possible.

And he needed to know. I broke the kiss breathlessly.

"I love you too" I mumbled against his lips. He pulled back a little, his blue eyes finding mine searching them for truth as he looked to me, mouth parted a little, eyes dancing.

"I've loved you for years Leo" I whispered to him.

He blew out a sigh as his heart thundered underneath my finger tips, speeding up as my words hit his. His eyes seemed to glow brighter as he pulled me back to him, his mouth on mine again.

This time a little more securely, his lips wrapped around me a little more expertly as he moulded into me a little more. His hands pulled me into his lap tighter, his arms flexing tightly beneath my hold on him as our kisses grew stronger more passionate and needy.

Suddenly the chair he was sat on was kicked out underneath him and I was now perched on the table's edge, our lips hadn't missed a second as he leaned further over on me.

My hands slipped up to his cheeks, his on my waist, pulling my hips further into him as I parted my legs.

He growled a little into my mouth as my tongue swept across his lips.

Our kiss grew feverish, our lips moving a lot faster than before and stronger, throwing everything we had into this kiss.

 _How sorry we were,_

 _How right this was._

 _How much we loved the other…_

My hands slipped down his cheeks, down his neck and across his chest to grab at the little straps that sat across his shoulders.

Our heads tilted the other way tasting each other at a new angle as my core burned again.

Being sober and feeling that shot of intensity was unlike anything I had ever felt before in my life time.

Touching him drunk had been the world.

But kissing him sober was changing my universal outlook.

He churred and purred against my lips causing a few loose moans to slip out from my mouth. His beautiful strong hands held me so securely, gracing down my back, over my hips…

And then hooked under the small edge of my shirt…

Just like that night…

I pulled back a little breathless at the feel of him rubbing my skin softly.

"Oh Leo" I whispered out in a quiet breathless moan as his eyes ignited with a fire that over took him.

And suddenly we were both back on each others mouths messily, kissing with fire and passion that I didn't even know I could possibly feel.

My hands fumbled with his straps as I pulled to get them undone. His hands stayed on my sides holding me gently. I pulled at his pants, accidentally grinding his hips into my core as I gasped wildly.

Suddenly I was being pushed back into the centre of the table, pulling him with me all the way until he was laying down above me; not releasing my lips or tongue even as I gasped loudly as his hands hitched my thigh up over him.

I moaned and groaned again deliciously.

He responded with a growl.

I moved to kiss his neck and run my hands down his chest and arms which were currently supporting himself.

He kept kissing me like I was being worshipped, his mouth never leaving my skin as he licked the crevice of my neck, where his old bite mark was.

I couldn't contain the huge moan that filled the room when he did that.

It was like something spiritual had rocketed within me. Fire blazed through me down to my finger tips, my entire body becoming so sensitive underneath his warming touch.

I kissed all over his chest with a hunger and need. My teeth scraping across his shoulder feeling his smooth scales.

He growled and groaned on top of me, his face nudging mine to bring my lips back to his.

He kissed me back with the same emotions.

"Are you okay?" Another deep kiss "…here?" I mumbled out against his lips, finding a small line of self control worrying that it wasn't the right space for him. He nodded into my mouth his words gliding over my tongue as he said:

 _"_ _Blame Raph"_

I didn't get it, but he smirked into my mouth and caressed my thigh causing me to gasp again.

We were in a full speed hot make out session as he reached for the thin material of my t-shirt,

When a loud creak and vibration rocked through the table.

We broke apart and froze.

I lay my head flat against the wood feeling it creak a little more.

Leo's bright eyes grew wide and icy as his moist lips parted in shock.

And then a snap- loud and underneath me as I squealed and we began falling.

Leo grabbed me and turned me around quickly as I landed on his chest; his shell hitting the floor as the table we were on split in two.

We both froze. Mouths wide. Eyes wide.

Wooden shards around us as the table snapped in the middle, both its edges broken and tilted inwards.

I looked back to Leo as I began worrying in case he was injured.

He did the same, his hands ghosting over me.

Then our eyes caught each other's.

And slowly, in the now silent room. Our mouths curled into smiles.

And then a little giggle.

Then a laugh.

A full laugh as we chuckled to each other and laughed at the mess we had caused.

The broken table had also broken the heated tension in the room.

And probably for the right reasons.

I shuffled off him to the side, still giggling, finding it hard to support my self from such an angle as I lay flat next to him.

The past five minutes blurry and hot.

I turned my head to look at him as he stared at the ceiling above, a huge smile coating his face.

"We broke the table" he breathed out, as his eyes looked down at me from his flat position.

"We broke the table" I repeated. And we broke into a chuckle again.

We shuffled a little more as his arms lifted himself into a sitting position and shook his head. I sat up with him my arms going around my knees as we both breathed evenly.

"We need to control ourselves a little better" I commented quietly as he nodded in agreement.

"I blame miscommunication" He said looking down at me.

"Me too" I whispered.

He seemed to get a shock as he turned to look at me.

"Shit, did I hurt you?!" he began hyperventilating nervously as I stopped him, my hands touching his as he shook beneath my grip.

"No…never" I said shaking my head as he swallowed harshly with pained eyes.

"Promise" I said softly as he started to visually relax a little. He seemed to blow out a sharp huff and shake his head.

"I've never felt a surge like that before…I don't know what came over me…when you said you loved me…shit, it was…" he commented to himself unable to finish his sentence as he breathed out another sharp huff and swallowed.

We stayed quiet for a minute. The exhaustion of the day taking over us as we both stared at the floor in front of us.

Slowly, like a jigsaw, our limbs began to move.

My head leaned into his shoulder gently. His arm which was in front, crept behind until it sat loosely on my hip pulling me into him…

And we just sat, quietly, staring at the shards of wood again, the silence of the room blissful.

All pain of the past few days gone.

And I revelled in it.

"We still haven't resolved anything" he breathed quietly, rubbing down his face with a shake.

I thought his words over, biting the inside of my cheek. I thought about where we go from here.

And suddenly, the answer seemed so clear

"Maybe…we don't need to resolve anything Leo" I told him with a shrug. He tilted his head down at me I watched him, my heart thumping quicker.

"I mean if we've been in love with each other for years…and are still now…then nothing drastic needs to change…only we can explore…ways of showing each other now…we don't have to hide it anymore" I noted. My face the reddest it had ever been.

Leo mulled it over in his head. He swallowed and nodded too, his eyes catching mine.

"Makes sense…like just to try things out…to see where things go" he nodded as I nodded with him.

"That way we're being careful…doing this the proper way." I added.

"Although, I don't think breaking tables and getting so drunk we end up naked is a healthy way of exploring our love" he chuckled as I giggled back at him. My heart pounding and thudding at the way he had worded it.

 _Our love…_

"Call it a learning curve" I said to him calmly as he chuckled, his shoulders bouncing. As he looked down on me, settling as his eyes became soft and he sighed out to me, watching me with an awed expression.

"I can't believe how much I love you" he breathed to me shaking his head as I smiled up at him beaming.

"I love you just as much…probably more" I told him, my voice soft too- looking at him in awe as I nuzzled into his shoulder softly.

He leaned down slowly, just to kiss the top of my forehead longingly, softly. I closed my eyes and revelled in the feeling sighing at it as my arms wrapped around his muscular arm.

"Impossible" he breathed against my forehead as I giggled under him.

We stayed there a little longer, just letting the air settle, just sat beside each other gently, holding each other in the most gentle way.

Knowing this was what true happiness felt like,

Everything else being slowly forgotten.

It was just me.

And Leo.

And the unbelievable clarity in the air that we had yearned for.

* * *

 **Sooooo guys what do we think to this chapter?**

 **How do you think there talk went?**

 **What do we think will happen next?**

 **I really wanna explore what happens next in their changing relationship...And what the brothers will think!**

 **What do we think?**

 **Let me know!**

 **Owl x**


End file.
